For You, Jane
by HBCarolyn
Summary: Third time is the charm as Hoyt returns to claim Jane as his own. Chapter 25, I Do, is posted.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. The Prison Riot

Charles Hoyt stretched out on his bunk bed, the Boston newspapers tucked neatly beside him. Breakfast over he had twenty minutes to scan the headlines before his hour long exercise period began out in the yard. He scanned the headlines to see if any of Boston's finest made headlines; he was looking for Detective Jane Rizzoli, to be precise.

His Jane. He smiled slightly at the thought of the day he would have a chance to pin Jane down again, literally. He licked his lips when he recalled the day he almost had a chance to claim her as his, and enjoy her blood on his hands.

A commotion outside of his cell disturbed his reverie. He checked the time. The guards were early. Quickly Hoyt got up and went to the small slot in his death row cell. Several inmates ran past his cell, dragging a guard. The guard was minus his cap, firearm and necktie. _Check that, _Hoyt thought. _He's wearing his tie as his gag. _Hoyt stepped back from his cell door for a moment and grinned.

_Finally, _he wanted to shout. A way out of the prison so he could be reunited with his Jane. Hoyt saw the handle of his prison cell door jiggle and the door swung open. A large beefy man dressed in inmate blues motioned to Hoyt. "Let's go, buddy, time to swim."

Jane grabbed the container of coffees and headed to the morgue. She stopped for Maura's favorite specialty coffee and wanted to give it to her first. Lately Frost had developed a taste for Maura's special blend and tried to grab it from Jane whenever he could. Jane wanted Maura to have her special coffee; Frost could go buy his own.

"Hi, Jane," Maura said. She just completed the first autopsy of the morning. Stripping off her gown and gloves she piled them in the toxic laundry bin and settled at her desk.

"Hey, M, got your coffee for you," Jane smiled. She noticed Maura's tired eyes and pale face. "I hope you haven't been here too long."

"Couple of hours. I have the rest of the family to autopsy in a bit. I wanted to finish the file on the father before Mom and the kids had their time under my knife."

Jane set the container down on Maura's desk and pulled her into an embrace.

"You okay, Maura? You look awfully tired," Jane hated to see Maura this tired. The medical examiner was quite the trooper, Jane always admitted, but ever since they started dating she took an even greater interest in how Maura Isles looked and felt.

"I think I may be coming down with something, Jane. My throat has been a little scratchy lately and all I want to do is sleep."

"You may have a cold coming on, Maur. Take some extra vitamin C, drink some juice. As soon as you can, put your feet up and take a nap," Jane suggested. If she could she'd take Maura's place so she could send her girlfriend home for a long snooze but Jane Rizzoli was a homicide detective, not a cutter upper of bodies. Maura looked horrified at the idea.

"Jane, a nap at work? I've never slept here," Maura was the ultimate professional and preferred conducting her private life away from the Boston precinct. Jane shrugged her shoulders.

"Just a thought, M. As tired as you admit to being I thought maybe taking a nap between autopsies or during your lunch hour might help you feel better."

Maura allowed herself to be pulled into another embrace. She leaned against Jane, inhaling her scent. Every time she thought of it she was grateful for the day she was so upset at the thought of losing Jane she blurted out her feelings for the detective. Maura couldn't think of how sad her life would be right now if Jane Rizzoli didn't love her. As in, in love with her, head over heels, let's move in together and have children kind of love.

Maura smiled. Jane looked down at her love and caught the smile.

"All right, what's swimming in that big brain of yours?" she asked affectionately. Jane still remembered the day Maura blurted out how she felt toward Jane and how that emboldened Jane to reveal her own feelings for the medical examiner.

"I love your body wash," Maura said. Jane laughed.

"Time for coffee, Maura. Let's see if we can wake you up," Jane said just as her phone rang.

"Rizzoli."

"Jane, Lt. Cavanaugh wants all of us in his office, Dr. Isles included. See you in a few minutes," Vince Korsak said and hung up. Jane sighed. _What's up now? _She thought.

"Grab your coffee, M, we're wanted in Cavanaugh's office."

"Why?" Maura asked. She didn't like surprises and being summoned to Lt. Cavanaugh's office was rarely a treat.

"I don't know, Maura, Korsak didn't say." Jane hit the elevator button and they joined their colleagues a few moments later. Jane looked at the crew in Cavanaugh's office. Beside Jane and Maura, Frost and Korsak were on the other side of the office. The door opened and four uniformed officers joined them. Jane raised her eyebrows as Korsak but he shrugged his shoulders. No one seemed to know the reason for the meeting.

Lt. Cavanaugh entered his office and swept his eyes over the group.

"Everyone's here so let's get started. Good morning. That's the last civilized thing I'm going to say for the rest of the day. The state prison is in an uprising as we speak. Both Army and Marine national guard units have been deployed, the navy is sending two warships and helicopters to help with surveillance and a green beret unit is being readied for a prison invasion." Jane heard Maura's gasp of surprise at Cavanaugh's words. Out of sight of Cavanaugh Maura's hand found Jane's and she gave it a squeeze.

"We know very little right now, except that several guards and medical personnel have been taken hostage. There are injuries and transport has been arranged with the inmates in charge to evacuate the injured. At the same time two bodies were loaded into the evac chopper, both deaths were guards killed at the outset.

Because of the outstanding reputation of our medical examiner, both bodies are being sent to us for autopsy. I know you're busy today, Dr. Isles, but the governor has specifically requested you to do the autopsies of both guards. Your assistants will be handling the homicide victims you were originally planning for today. The guards' remains should be here in approximately thirty minutes. We need to know everything you can get from these bodies, Dr. Isles, for future prosecution against the inmates involved. Because the inmates are presently in charge, when the remains arrive, I want extra detail in the morgue to assist when the body bags are opened. We don't want any unusual surprises. That's it, ladies and gentlemen. Any questions?" Cavanaugh moved around behind his desk as if he knew questions wouldn't be tolerated. The detectives glanced at each other partly in disbelief at the news and partly wanting to be on guard to protect their precinct. _And our medical examiner, _Jane thought. Despite her own feelings toward Maura she knew the rest of the precinct held Maura in high esteem because of her professionalism and depth of knowledge.

"I must admit, Jane, it's been awhile since I've been through the protocol of handling this type of situation," Maura said. Jane's fingers brushed against Maura's hand.

"It's okay, Maura. We've got this. We have to review this protocol once a quarter for our certification. I think it's imbedded in everyone's mind. You'll be well protected, don't worry," Jane replied. Her tone of voice fought to remain neutral, for the sake of being professionals at work but Maura knew her guarantee of protection was for Maura the girlfriend as well as Maura the colleague.

Jane motioned to Frost and Korsak. "Have a seat by my desk, Maura, we'll map it out before we go downstairs to accept the delivery." For fifteen minutes the three detectives took Maura through the detail, step by step. Maura was reassured she'd be safe.

"We should probably head downstairs, now, since the helicopter was due to arrive by now," Jane mentioned. Maura's phone rang.

"Isles," Maura said, then listened. She nodded her head. "We're coming down now," Maura said in the phone then closed it shut.

"The guards' remains are here but my assistant went ahead and accepted delivery. He said he opened the one body bag without incident."

"It's probably okay, Maura, but let's check things out. Frost, Korsak, go ahead and tell Cavanaugh they're here. I'm going downstairs with Maura."

Jane led the way off the elevator. It was her nature to want to put herself between Maura and any potential danger. She entered the morgue and noted nothing different except for two body bags unloaded onto the respective autopsy tables. Jane nodded at the assistant.

"These are the guards?" she asked. The tech nodded.

"I'm sorry, Detective but the helicopter pilot wanted me to sign off and I wanted to be certain."

"Of course. Since you opened the one body bag without incident, everything's probably okay. Let's take a look, shall we?" Jane said and slid the zipper down. A hand popped out and before she knew what was happening Charles Hoyt was standing on the autopsy table.

"Hello, Jane."


	2. Chapter 2 Hostages

Chapter 2. Hostages

Jane was a moment too late pulling her revolver. As Hoyt jumped down off the autopsy table he grabbed Maura. Pulling her to him he wrapped his arm around Maura's waist and grabbed a scalpel. He pointed the thin sharp tip at Maura's neck.

Jane froze. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the tech scramble out the door of the morgue. _Good, he'll get Frost and Korsak,_ she thought.

"Guess who isn't dead, Jane? Me!" Hoyt laughed gleefully.

"Just our rotten luck."

"So, is this your lovely wife I'm holding hostage, Jane?" Hoyt winked at Jane. "I always wondered why you didn't go for me, Jane. Now I know."

"Let her go, Hoyt. It's always me you've wanted. I'm here."

"Slide your firearm over to me. Slowly. Make sure the safety is on, I don't want it firing accidentally," Hoyt ordered. His eyes flashed a cold steel look at Jane as he barked his instructions.

Her eyes never leaving Maura's face Jane stooped down and slid her gun over to Hoyt. He deflected its path and kicked it under the bank of refrigerators that held autopsied remains.

"You're alive and you're here, Hoyt. What do you want?" Jane asked.

"Such astute observations for a decorated detective, Jane. Let's just say one body bag filled itself. How fortuitous I ended up here."

"Yeah, our rotten luck."

"Jane, I've missed you so. I've wanted your blood on my hands for so long I can't believe I'm actually here with you. And your lovely wife. How good to see you, Dr. Isles. Or is it Rizzoli-Isles? Did you hyphenate, Maura? Knowing your good taste I'll bet you had your towels monogrammed."

"Just shut up, Hoyt. Leave Maura out of this, she isn't a cop or detective. She's the medical examiner."

"I know. She's just like me," Hoyt said. He moved the scalpel closer to Maura's neck. At the mention of their shared traits Maura moaned.

"It's okay, Maura. You'll be fine," Jane said. Over her beating heart she thought she heard steps in the hallway. _Please get here soon, _Jane begged. She couldn't stand to see Hoyt with his greasy hands on Maura.

"Now, this is how it's going to work, Jane. If you're a good girl Maura will be fine. Although you are my prize I have other hunting to do before it's your time. I will be taking my leave of you."

"You'll never get out of here alive," Jane threatened. Hoyt grinned mirthlessly.

"I will. Your beloved wife may not survive this, but I will. When you kissed her goodbye this morning, Jane, did you anticipate it may be a forever kiss?" Jane stared hard at Maura, hoping Maura understood that Jane was sending her all her love.

"No, because my wife will be fine, Hoyt. She knows how much I love her."

"Enough to give up your life for her, Jane?"

"Yes," Jane answered without hesitating. Maura whimpered.

"Ah, true love. How sweet. Let's get on with this. I know your tech ran out so I'm sure the cavalry has arrived. Well, Jane, say goodbye to Dr. Isles. She's going with me. Oh, but one thing, Jane. Hop up on that autopsy table closest to me. Stretch out, your arms out to your sides and your ankles on each corner. Very good," Hoyt said approvingly as Jane slowly moved to do his bidding.

"It's gratifying to see how you take direction, Jane. Now Dr. Isles, grab some surgical twine and bind Jane's hands to the table. You can do it, Dr. Isles, good girl. Now her ankles. I'm going to test the bonds, Dr. Isles, so don't make me angry. You don't want to see what I'm going to do to Jane if you're sloppy because I know how precise you are in your work." Hoyt walked over after Maura finished binding Jane's wrists and ankles to the table.

"Grab some duct tape, Doctor, and tape Jane's mouth closed," Hoyt instructed. Slowly Maura grabbed the duct tape and pulled off a piece. Just as she moved to put it over Jane's mouth she leaned in and gave Jane a kiss.

"Let's go, Doctor. I don't have much time. Okay, Jane, this is how it plays out. Maura goes with me. If I make it out of this building in one piece I'll release Maura, unharmed. If I don't, well, then two body bags will be necessary and you'll be a widow. Goodbye for now, Jane."

Hoyt grabbed Maura and pulled her out of the morgue. He opened the autopsy bay and leaped off the dock, pulling Maura down. Jane strained at her binds and watched as long as she could but she was fastened tight to the table.

A couple of minutes later Frost and Korsak crept into the morgue. Frost saw Jane attached to the table and waved at her to get her attention. Jane's eyes went wide and she shook her head no. Frost advanced and pulled the duct tape off Jane's face.

"He took Maura. Said he'd release her if he got out of here without any trouble."

Frost and Korsak pulled Jane from her bindings. She jumped down, retrieved her firearm and started to run out the autopsy bay door. Frost and Korsak ran right behind her.

"So help me, if he harms Maura," Jane whispered out loud. At that moment the three detectives heard gunshots ring out from the front of the precinct.

"Maura!" Jane screamed and ran as fast as she dared. She didn't notice the tears already falling down her face.


	3. Chapter 3 Rescue and Recovery

**Disclaimer: I forgot this at the outset of Chapter 1, so let me do my due diligence here and say I make no profit from using these characters, they belong solely to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT. **

**A/N: Thanks to TopNaut, who caught an error. In chapter 1 I reference Jane and Maura dating then I have them married in chapter 2. Mea culpa. At this point I guess all I'll say is, "Jane's dating her wife." Thank you to all who read and review. As much as I enjoy writing these stories I enjoy your feedback and enjoyment all the more. **

Chapter 3. Rescue and Recovery

Jane's legs couldn't get her out to the front of the precinct fast enough. Her heart pounded so hard she was convinced it was about to pop out of her chest. She had the sudden crazy thought that if Maura could hear her thoughts she'd go "googlemouth" on her and point out it wasn't possible for Jane's heart to pop out. If anything it could pound so hard she could have a heart attack but Jane knew that if Maura hadn't survived Hoyt's return Jane's heart would fail. Maura was her heart, her life. She knew that on their wedding day.

_All of the details were discussed, the cake flavors sampled and savored, flowers chosen, music played. Jane felt as if her life suddenly had meaning. Maura was hers, would be forever hers. In those last weeks before the wedding Jane was giddy. Drunk on love, as she overheard her mother mentioning to Carla Talucci. Yes, Jane knew she was drunk on Maura's love and knew it would last. _

_ The wedding day came. Jane stood at the altar, Frankie her best man standing beside her. She pestered him so much about remembering the rings he practically shoved them in her face one last time. Then suddenly, "The Wedding March" began. All of the bridesmaids had taken their places around the altar and this vision in white began walking down the aisle. Jane drew in a sharp breath. Maura, who was a fashion plate in her pajamas, was so breathtaking in her wedding dress she was unbelievable. Jane's eyes met Maura's, whose eyes instantly found Jane's. Jane could see tears in Maura's eyes and realized her own eyes weren't dry. _

_ The minister began the service with a prayer. Jane added her own: Dear God, don't let me fail Maura. Thank you for this awesome gift. She is my life, God. I don't ever want to lose her. _

_ And in that moment Jane knew her life was tied to Maura's in a way she hadn't expected: if anything happened to Maura, Jane would wither and die. _

Jane knew any hostage situation could become chaotic at any moment. The perp trying a successful getaway, the cops trying to prevent that and keep the hostage alive. But this was different, it was Maura. _I'll never forgive myself if she's dead, _Jane thought.

She rounded the last corner and came into full view. She blinked at first, realizing that all of the officers involved had holstered their firearms. They were hunched over a figure on the ground.

Jane fought her way through the group of cops. Frost and Korsak pulled away and let Jane into the circle. She knelt down.

"Pulse is light and thready. Is the ambulance on its way?" Jane heard Maura's voice. Relief flooded through her. Maura was kneeling next to a uniformed cop, lying on the ground in a small pool of blood. Jane was upset that a cop had been injured but grateful Maura seemed okay. Maura turned her head and looked at her wife. A small smile graced her lips. Maura leaned over to Jane. "I knew you'd be all right." Jane fought a desire to grab her wife up in her arms and run away where no one could find them.

"You okay?" Jane murmured. Maura nodded.

"Officer Rice caught a stray bullet in his shoulder. Frost called for an ambulance, so I'm just keeping an eye on his vitals until help gets here."

Jane heard the growing siren of the bus heading their way. As the EMTs unloaded a stretcher Maura stood and pulled back. She gave the preliminary report to them then joined Jane on the sidewalk.

"What happened?" Jane asked.

"He got away, Jane. I'm sorry. I tried to intervene but Hoyt seems to be a magician," Maura said. Jane put her arms around Maura.

"Don't intervene, Maura. I want you all to myself. I was afraid he would take you with him, since he knows you're so important to me."

"No, in fact it was strange. It was almost as if he planned this, Jane. As soon as we got outside, the SWAT team was in place but it didn't bother Hoyt. He drew them in, almost inviting them to take shots at him. Then he released his grip on my arms and seemed to just vanish," Maura said.

"There was a car around the corner, Jane. We believe Hoyt had someone waiting for him. Must have had a chance to notify someone to meet him, pick him up. When the SWAT team started firing it was just as he released Maura," Korsak said.

"He pushed me to the ground. Then they fired. Rice went down and I went to his aid. I was about to send help in to untie you when you showed up."

"Yeah, Frost and Korsak were creeping around the corner when Hoyt disappeared with you. They untied me and we came around here," Jane replied. She tightened her embrace of Maura, who took a moment to rest her head on Jane's shoulder.

"What I don't understand, is why Hoyt didn't finish me off in the morgue?" Jane asked. "He mentioned having others to hunt, but he's wanted me for so long."

"You're the trophy, Jane. Awarded at the end of the hunt to the huntsman who's bagged the most. He's keeping you for last," Maura suggested.

"How did you know that?" Jane was incredulous. Maura became nervous. She crossed her arms as if to protect herself. "Maura, what's wrong?" Maura's breathing became erratic.

"He said we're the same. Remember, Jane? I'm just like him. You're my trophy, Jane. I dated a lot of others over the years but you're my trophy."

Jane gathered Maura in her arms once again. "No, you're not like him, Maura. He's a psychopath. You were a nerdy kid who turned to books to substitute what you didn't get from your parents or classmates. Besides, you're a hell of a lot prettier than a trophy yourself, M. You're my wife." Jane leaned down and kissed her wife.

"Let's get home as soon as we can. I want to hold you all night long, convince myself you're really okay." Maura nestled in Jane's arms in reply.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Comfort

Jane struggled to stay awake. She looked at the six empty coffee cups in front of her and couldn't believe she was falling asleep at her desk with that much caffeine pulsing through her system. She started to yawn, again. A hand reached out and grabbed hers.

"Come on, sweetheart, let's go home," Maura said. Her look of concern made Jane feel guilty for keeping her wife at the precinct so long. But she didn't want Maura alone at any time, even with a guard posted at their door.

"Might as well go, Jane. Frost and I got this, for now. Nothing new has popped up in the last few hours. The labs won't be back until mid-morning at the earliest," Korsak said. He was still reviewing the evidence found in the precinct from Hoyt's visit.

"Rizzoli, go home. Your wife needs you," Lt. Cavanaugh spoke up. "We can't get any updated information from the prison until the riot has been put down and the prisoners have been interrogated."

Jane stood, grabbed her phone, and caught Frankie's eye. Several of the uniforms had been assigned for round the clock guard and surveillance at Jane and Maura's home. Taking her wife's hand Jane and Maura left the precinct. Four cops surrounded them as they went into the parking garage.

"This day turned out a whole lot different than what we thought, eh, Maura?" Jane said. She knew she was too tired to carry on much of a conversation, though.

"No more shop talk, tonight, Jane. Let's just unwind and go to bed," Maura replied.

Less than twenty minutes later both women were in bed. The light was still on; Maura consciously left it on when she climbed into bed next to Jane. She decided a little extra comfort was necessary.

Maura stretched out facing Jane's back. The detective lie on her right side facing the window. She wanted to be prepared if Hoyt made a surprise appearance in their home, as unlikely as that seemed. As long as Jane knew Hoyt was out there, in her book, anything was likely with that monster. She closed her eyes to sleep but saw Hoyt's face with his demonic smile. Opening her eyes she moved her left arm around her back and clasped her wife's hand.

"Jane?" Maura asked softly.

"Yes?"

"It's going to be okay. We have enough protection outside to make Hoyt think twice about breaking in her tonight. You don't have to stare out the window."

"You're the one who left the overhead light on." Jane felt the bed move slightly as Maura got up and turned the light off. She did, however, step into the bathroom and snap the light on. She rejoined her wife as snuggled against Jane once again.

Maura closed her eyes while listening to Jane's breathing. She knew Jane wasn't asleep, her breathing didn't have that even cadence to it she learned indicated Jane's slumber. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane. Jane snuggled into Maura's body.

"Can't get to sleep?" Maura asked.

"How did you know?" Jane smiled.

"Your breathing isn't even and your body is still tense."

"My wife the google mouth. Why is my breathing different when I sleep?"

"Jane, the body relaxes sufficiently to allow for sleep. Your conscience isn't exactly asleep, but it hums along at a lower rhythm. This allows your breathing to even out…" Jane didn't hear the last of Maura's recitation as she drifted off to sleep. Maura smiled as she felt Jane finally relax and fall asleep. She closed her eyes.

Both women slept for a couple of hours when Maura awoke to a sound she couldn't identify. Her body tense she lifted her head to listen. Only then did she realize the sound was coming from Jane.

Jane was crying. Maura untangled her arms from around Jane to pull the detective closer to her. Jane whimpered.

"Sweetheart, wake up," Maura said soothingly. She brushed Jane's hair out of her eyes and stroked Jane's beautiful face. In that moment she could have killed Charles Hoyt with her bare hands for the torture he was putting her wife through.

Jane opened her eyes and looked around. "Maura?" she croaked.

"Shh, sweetie, don't cry," Maura wiped Jane's tears. "He isn't worth it."

Jane's tears began again. She clutched at Maura, pulling her even closer if that were possible. Jane buried her face in Maura's pajama top. Maura rubbed her back trying to comfort her wife.

"Shh, come on, Jane, you're home with me now. He can't get you here. We have uniformed cops outside, including Frankie. We're safe," Maura soothed. But Jane's sobs only increased. Her shoulders shook with the violence of the sobs pouring out of her. Maura was alarmed. Jane was usually so rock solid in her conviction that Hoyt couldn't get her. Maura could only repeat herself while she rubbed Jane's back and shoulders.

"Honey, he can't get you, you know that. Come on, Jane, please calm down. You're scaring me," Maura admitted, her own tears falling at the sight of her wife's distress.

Jane heard Maura saying she was scared and it finally penetrated Jane's brain that she needed to calm down. The sobs began to subside. Jane pulled away from Maura enough to look into her eyes.

"I wasn't crying because I was scared for myself, Maura. Hoyt did something today I've dreaded for so long. He took you. When Frost and Korsak untied me and I started running outside I heard the gunshots. For those few seconds I thought I'd see you lying dead in the street. I kept seeing that in my nightmare. It wasn't Hoyt's face that got me. It was him dragging you out of the morgue and I was helpless to do anything about it." Jane fought back fresh tears. Maura wiped her own tears away and leaned down to kiss Jane.

"I'm here, Jane. He didn't succeed."

"Not today. Maybe not this time. We might find him, we might not. But this is the one thing I feared when I proposed to you, Maura. That someday one of my enemies, Hoyt in particular, would return for me and take you instead."

"That's not going to happen, Jane."

"I can't guarantee that, Maura. Don't you see? You're my weakness. Any one of them can get to me, get me to do their bidding, just by taking you or harming you. I can't guarantee your safety, Maura, any more than I was able to promise you I'd be home for dinner each night."

"Come here, Jane." Maura rolled onto her back and pulled Jane against her. Jane nestled her head on Maura's chest with her right arm around Maura's waist.

"We'll take it one day at a time. Today everything worked out right. We're here at home, in each other's arms. We'll worry about tomorrow when we have to," Maura said. She sent up a silent prayer that Hoyt would be captured soon and without incident.

Jane glanced up at her wife. "Know what I'm thinking, babe? You're too beautiful to not ravish before we go back to sleep," Jane grinned.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Resurface

The next week settled into a routine of sameness. Jane and Maura went to work, went to the movies, went out to dinner, enjoyed weekly Rizzoli family dinners with constant guards. Jane was beginning to tire of it. She argued with Maura about asking Lt. Cavanaugh to drop the constant guard.

"No, Jane, I will not discuss this. The lieutenant did us a favor by assigning constant surveillance and guards. Until we know where that monster is, we will just have to put up with it," Maura cleared the table while she spoke. Jane could see the escalation in Maura's anger over the situation when Maura slipped the plates into the sink and broke two of them.

"Maura, I'm tired of having the gruesome twosome with us wherever we go," Jane protested.

"Jane, they are there for our protection. This is not up for discussion. Until Hoyt is put away or dead, we will gratefully accept the situation. They keep you safe, Jane. You're my wife, I love you and I want you safe," Maura couldn't help the tears streaming down her face. Jane grabbed Maura and pulled her wife to her. She wiped away Maura's tears. Leaning down she kissed Maura gently.

"Your safety is worth more to me than my own life, Maura. I want you to remember that." Maura looked up at Jane.

"I want you to know that statement scares the hell out of me, just like Hoyt did when he jumped out of that body bag. You shot yourself once to save me and Frankie. I don't want you to ever do anything like that again, Jane. You promised you wouldn't do that."

"I promised not to take any crazy chances, Maura. If something were to happen like the other day I will not hesitate to put myself in harm's way to keep you safe, you know that."

"No, Jane, I don't. I want to grow old with you. You've been reckless in the past and I don't ever want you to think you have to give up your life for your loved ones," Maura protested. Openly crying she rushed past Jane and ran into their bedroom. Jane followed.

"Sweetheart, I love you," Jane whispered in Maura's ear. She stretched out on the bed and pulled Maura to her. Maura buried her face in Jane's shoulder while she sobbed.

Maura's sobs subsided. The two women fell asleep in each other's arms.

Saturday morning Jane slept late. She had been on call the day before and when time wasn't needed for any paperwork or reviewing a cold case she reviewed the files on Hoyt. All of them, from the beginning, and there were numerous files covering Hoyt's background including upbringing, medical training, military experiences and criminal history. Nothing jumped out at her as new or noteworthy. Shortly after five p.m. Jane called it a day.

"Hey, babe, you up for Chinese?" Jane called as she left the precinct.

"Perfect. Got a Charlie Chaplin movie to go with that?" Jane smiled.

"You mean Charlie Chan."

"Whichever. Hey, Jane, please bring some dim sum with you this time, please?" Jane promised and snapped her phone shut.

Less than half an hour later Jane arrived home with several containers of Chinese food and a couple of romantic comedies she thought they'd enjoy watching. Maura greeted Jane with a passionate kiss. Jane immediately thought that after dinner she and Maura could enjoy their romantic evening without the comedies, in the privacy of their bedroom.

The evening went as planned. As Jane drifted off to sleep with a very tired and fulfilled wife in her arms she had a chance to think, _This is how it should be. _

Sunday morning Jane awoke to Maura's screams filling the house. Instantly awake Jane grabbed her firearm and ran into the living room. She found Maura curled up on the sofa, crying hysterically, the Sunday _Times_ shoved onto the floor.

"Maura what is it? What scared you?" Jane checked the windows and the front door. Everything was locked up tight. Peeking out the window Jane noted the police cruiser in front of their home. She slipped the safety on her weapon and placed it on the coffee table. She gathered Maura in her arms and began rocking her. Maura had one section of the newspaper clutched in her hand. Unable to speak she thrust it at Jane.

Jane took the newspaper and opened it. She saw the picture and gasped. Now she knew why Maura screamed.

Hoyt had resurfaced. His greasy face grinned at Jane from a society column photo. Jane read the caption aloud: "Philanthropist Charles Warren makes the rounds at the Feed the Children gala. Attending with him are Richard and Constance Isles."

Jane's mouth went dry. No wonder Maura screamed. Hoyt reinvented himself as a philanthropist and insinuated himself into Maura's parents' lives.

"Maura, please call your parents and see if they're okay," Jane asked. Maura scrambled up from the couch and grabbed her cell phone.

"Mother? It's good to hear your voice. Are you all right?" Maura's eyes never left Jane's face.

"No, nothing's wrong. I saw the picture in the paper from the gala the other evening and wanted to tell you and Daddy how beautiful you both looked." Jane could hear Maura's mother's comment back to her daughter. Constance spoke as if everything was in order.

"So tell me, Mother, who's Charles Warren?"

"Oh, Maura, he's so interesting to speak to. Mr. Warren came home after several years helping the orphans in Africa. He funded a medical clinic. I told him about your background, since you're a doctor. He thought it quite interesting that you're a medical examiner. In fact, Maura, he wants to meet you and Jane. Your father and I have having him over for cocktails in a couple of weeks," Constance said. Maura pushed the cell phone at Jane and ran into the bathroom. Jane could hear Maura being sick.

"Hi, Constance? It's Jane. Listen, I have something I need to tell you. I don't like having to say anything over the phone, Constance, but time is of the essence. Charles Warren is not a safe man to have around. He isn't who he says he is. I have two detectives in our department working around the clock to locate Mr. Warren and have him brought in. Did he give you any contact information?"

"No, Jane, he didn't. Said he lost his cell phone and hasn't had time to get a replacement. He's staying at the Waterfront Hotel until he can find a permanent place," Constance said.

"Constance, I am not kidding. Charles Warren is an imposter. He has no money. He's been stalking me for years and now Maura is involved. Do you and Richard have any trips planned, or anywhere you can go in a couple of hours?"

Jane saw Maura come back to the sofa. Grabbing a blanket Maura curled up in a ball. The only part of her Jane could see was the very top of her head. Jane sat on the edge of the sofa, her hand on Maura's hip.

"I'll let you know when it's safe to return home, Constance." Jane ended the call. Peeking under the edge of the blanket she looked at Maura.

"I convinced her they need to leave for a few days, at least."

"Where are they going?"

"To the beach house. I'm going to call Frost and Korsak as well as Cavanaugh and give them an update. Your mother said Hoyt's staying at the Waterfront Hotel right now."

"You think he's really there?"

"Maybe. Depends on how far he intended to impersonate Mr. Warren, the philanthropist. Most likely he's staying in one of the flea bag hotels not far from the Waterfront." Jane stroked Maura's hair.

"You doing okay, babe?" she asked softly. Maura shook her head.

"What if he got to them, Jane? They're my parents!"

"But he didn't, Maura. They're fine right now. Frost and Korsak sent a cruiser with two uniforms in it to keep an eye on your parents until they leave. Cavanaugh said he'd notify the sheriff's department so they can help keep an eye out for Hoyt while your parents are at the beach house."

"Looks like our peaceful interlude is over, Jane. Hoyt has resurfaced."

_And in a terrorizing manner, _Jane thought as she comforted her wife.

TBC.

Okay, reviews are welcome. Do you like this? It's a little different from what I've been writing lately but I thought I'd let the sheets cool off for awhile.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Searching

No sign of Charles Hoyt, or Warren, was found. Jane felt her frustration growing.

"Korsak, did anyone check the security cameras at the Waterfront Hotel?" she asked.

"Yes, Jane, just like I told you last night before we left. The cameras were found to not be in working order," Korsak replied.

"If the hotel didn't know anything about it, it could be that Hoyt disabled the cameras so no one could pick up his trail," Jane replied.

"Jane, I didn't find anyone registered in any hotel or motel within a two mile radius," Frost said. "It's as if Hoyt disappeared from our precinct, magically appeared at the Waterfront, then disappeared again. He's very good at not leaving a trail."

"I'll say," Korsak sighed. "You'd think he'd make a mistake somewhere, leave a print or a witness."

Jane shook her head. "He's too smart for that. Anyone he speaks to doesn't register his facial features because he can look too ordinary. Anyone else that gets in his way gets killed or severely injured so they can't talk."

"Rizzoli! Korsak! Frost! In my office now, please," Lt. Cavanaugh called across the bullpen. All three detectives looked at each other.

"I wonder what's up," Frost said.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough," Korsak muttered. The three filed into Cavanaugh's office.

"The reports from the prison uprising are coming through. Preliminaries indicate the uprising was over racial tensions noted as rising through the previous weeks. One inmate remembers getting the keys to death row and opening all the cells."

"So how did Hoyt escape?" Jane asked.

"We don't know yet. None of the surviving inmates recall seeing Hoyt leave his cell. The guards who were on the block are still being debriefed or are hospitalized. How are you coming with your investigation?" Cavanaugh asked.

"It's as if Hoyt disappeared into thin air again," Jane answered. "The Waterfront's security cameras were disabled and no one recalls seeing a tuxedoed man leaving the Waterfront area."

"Maybe he didn't leave," Cavanaugh suggested.

"We checked all the other motels, especially the fleabags in the area, sir, no one matching Hoyt's description was seen," Jane answered.

Cavanaugh looked at his three best detectives for a moment.

"Did you ever consider, Detective Rizzoli, that maybe he didn't leave the area?" Jane looked at Cavanaugh, puzzled.

"You mean he's still in the Waterfront?" she asked.

"It's possible," Cavanaugh said.

"Yeah, Jane, it is. The Waterfront has permanent apartment homes instead of penthouse suites on the top two floors. Suppose Hoyt rented one for a short time?" Korsak said.

"Or took one over if the residents are out of town," Jane said. All three were growing more excited by the minute.

"Let me run the names of the permanent residents, Jane. See if any are out of town right now," Frost said.

"I'll grab out photo of Hoyt, Jane, in case we need to head over there again," Korsak said.

"I'm going down to the morgue to tell Maura. She's been extremely upset this week, of course," Jane said. "Frost, text me when you have anything."

Jane flew down the stairs, anxious to tell her wife they may have a thin lead to check out. She wanted to be able to give Maura something positive about their investigation. Ever since Hoyt made his reappearance they were both on edge quite a bit, but this latest development had Maura practically scared about her parents.

Jane found Maura hunched over another body. An older homeless man had been found dead by one of the fleabag motels Jane mentioned during their search for Hoyt. All appearances were that it was natural causes but all unattended deaths were autopsied and investigated just to be sure.

"Hi, babe. Came down to see how you are," Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's body.

"Caught me at a good time, sweetheart. I was just about to start John Doe's autopsy here."

"No blood or guts yet, huh?" Jane asked.

"Jane, you know better," Maura said with a small smile.

"As much as I enjoy nuzzling your neck, Maura, I did come down here for a reason. It's not much but we may have a small lead. We're working on it right now. I'm waiting for a text from Frost." Jane watched Maura's expression. Her initial reaction was one of fear but a smile started to form. Maura placed her hands on Jane's arms and leaned into her wife.

"Jane, that's great news. Maybe you guys can find Hoyt and return him to hell, where he belongs," Maura replied.

"Hope so, babe. I want to keep you safe. I love you so much," Jane said softly.

"I love you too, Jane. And, as much as I want to be able to stay wrapped up in your lovely body I need to get Mr. Doe taken care of here," Maura said. Jane stepped back.

"I probably should head back upstairs, anyway, Maura. I'll keep you updated on what we find out." Jane started for the elevator.

"Jane?" Maura called after her. Jane turned around.

"If you go out this afternoon, please come down and see me first. I don't like you taking off after Hoyt without seeing me," Maura asked. Jane nodded. Maura returned her attention to the body on the table. Pulling the well worn sport shirt and thin undershirt off Mr. Doe, Maura gasped.

"JANE!" she screamed. Jane was just about to enter the elevator when she heard Maura. She dashed back into the morgue.

"Maura, what's wrong?" Maura had backed away from the autopsy table, her arms wrapped around her body as if to protect herself. Jane ran over to her and grabbed her up in her arms.

"Maura, what is it, sweetie?"

"Just look at the body, Jane," Maura choked out. Tears threatened to fall and her whole body trembled.

Jane looked at the old man on the table. She noticed he was nude from the waist up. Across his chest was carved "For you Jane." Jane caught her breath. Apparently their John Doe ran into Hoyt and became his latest victim.

Jane grabbed her phone and called upstairs. Cavanaugh, Frost and Korsak came running downstairs.

Maura's assistant was given the rest of the autopsies to complete for the day. The homicide department, along with Maura, combed the homeless man's body and clothing for any clues as to his identity and obvious run-in with Charles Hoyt.

Three hours later, all possible evidence collected and logged, or sent to the lab, Jane was ready to call it a day. Without speaking Maura grabbed her coat and purse and together they left work. Jane guided a distraught Maura to her car. As they had every evening for the past two weeks, two uniformed officers in two cruisers followed them home. Jane helped Maura out of the car and upstairs.

"Babe, why don't you take a shower so you can relax?" Jane said. "I'll call in a pizza order and we can have a bottle of wine with dinner." Maura nodded and headed to their bedroom. Jane watched her go. Maura disappeared behind the bedroom door and Jane let out a long breath.

She wanted to find Hoyt, and soon. Maura's mental demeanor wasn't going to take too many more surprises like this and Jane didn't like her wife being terrorized.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for your patience. The previous chapters had been outlined so it was easier to write on a daily basis. I took time to review my notes and decide how the following chapters would flow, so the updates between each chapter should not be delayed like this in the future. I hope I didn't lose anyone over a cliff while waiting for updates. **

Chapter 7 Ripped Asunder

Maura woke just before the alarm was to ring. She reached her hand out from under the covers to silence it, so Jane wouldn't be awakened. Burrowing back under the blankets Maura's exhausted mind began to worry, once again.

She hadn't slept in several days. Jane didn't know; Maura was managing to hide the dark circles under her eyes with makeup. It couldn't last, she knew Jane might start to realize Maura wasn't sleeping, but not yet. Maura didn't want to confide in Jane, didn't want her to know how truly terrified Maura was of Hoyt's return.

When she saw the photo in the newspaper Maura knew that Hoyt was no longer just after Jane; it became real for her, too. In the quietest way possible Maura began to sob. Jane awakened to the feeling of the bed slightly shaking. She glanced at Maura and noticed Maura's shoulders quivering.

"Maura? What's wrong, honey?" Jane slid over and pulled Maura to her. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"No, Jane, I did NOT have a bad dream!" Maura yelled and jumped out of bed. Without a backward glance she went into the bathroom, locking the door.

"What the hell?" Jane muttered to herself. Had she said or done something wrong in the last day or two to upset her wife? Jane knocked on the bathroom door.

"Maura, what's wrong?" Jane called. She could hear the shower running but if she listened intently she could hear Maura crying. Jane grabbed the doorknob but it was locked. She pushed at the door, calling to Maura.

"Maura, sweetheart, what's wrong? Please open the door," Jane called. But Maura did not respond. Jane rested against the door, her heart thudding. What could be upsetting Maura so badly? Jane felt herself near tears herself, only hers were tears of frustration.

The shower stopped. After a few minutes the door opened and a completely dressed and made up Maura Isles emerged. Her face looked like it was set in stone.

"Let me by, please. I don't want to be late for work," she said without meeting Jane's eyes.

"Maura, what's wrong? Why are you pushing me away?" Jane pleaded. Maura walked to the door. Picking up her purse and keys she looked back at Jane.

"Perhaps we made a mistake," she said and disappeared through the door. Jane looked after her in disbelief then collapsed on the bed, sobbing.

Jane walked into the bullpen, two hours late for work. Frost looked up at her and started to open his mouth. He shut it quickly when he saw the stormy expression on her face. She sat down at her desk, turned on her computer, and buried herself in paperwork. Korsak looked over at her but Jane kept to herself. Korsak motioned to Frost to meet him at the coffee machine.

"What do you suppose is going on this morning?" Frost asked under his breath.

"My guess is this case is starting to cause problems. Dr. Isles' parents' being threatened probably brought Hoyt into their relationship like never before," Korsak replied.

"Anything we can do?" Frost asked. Korsak shook his head.

"Just keep working your computer magic, Frost. We need to bring Hoyt back into the fold of the prison system. Only then can they put their relationship back together."

Lunchtime came and went. Jane remained at her desk. Maura didn't come up to ask her out. Korsak noticed Jane kept checking the time and surmised Jane was waiting to see if Maura came looking for her. After fifteen minutes Jane's face turned into a mask of indifference. She pulled her paperwork closer to her, if possible, and became engrossed in justice reports for the files once again.

After half an hour Korsak couldn't stand the tension anymore.

"Come on, Jane, let's go to lunch. We've been working intently for half a day and I need a break," Korsak said. Jane didn't look up, just shook her head no.

"You sure?" he asked. "I think you need a break, too." Jane didn't respond and Korsak reluctantly left the precinct alone. Frost decided to duck out as well. Jane was left to herself in the bullpen.

Ten minutes later she heard the elevator door open. Jane's heart leaped in her chest. She listened for the familiar click of Maura's heels as she rounded the corner. Instead Jane heard a soft shoe scuffling along the floor. She looked up in time to see Maura's assistant handing her a file. He nodded and smiled at her and disappeared into the elevator once again.

Jane put her head in her hands and began to cry. She didn't know what the problem was between her and Maura, but if she had to guess her choice would be their current case. As she cried Jane was torn between running downstairs to see Maura and fix this problem between them or running to see her mother. Jane mulled her options in her mind. After a couple of minutes she knew the urge to see her wife topped any others. Jane ran down to the morgue.

She saw Maura's assistant disinfecting the autopsy tables but she didn't see Maura. He looked up when Jane entered and smiled.

"Can I help you with something, Detective?"

"Is Dr. Isles here or in her office?"

"No, Detective, she isn't. She said she had some errands to run this afternoon and she left early."

"She did?" Jane croaked out. _Why is she shutting me out like this? _Jane wanted answers.

"Yes, but oh, Detective, she did leave something behind for you, in her office." The assistant nodded toward Maura's private office in the back. Jane fairly ran into Maura's office then stopped in amazement.

Sitting at the end of Maura's desk was Jane's luggage. A small note was taped to the top of one of the bags. Jane pulled the note open and saw Maura's crisp, feminine handwriting looping across the page.

_"Jane, I think it's best you moved back to your apartment or to your parents'. I need some space. Maura."_

Jane grabbed her luggage and put it in the back of her car without thinking of what she was doing. She was numb. Sitting in the driver's seat Jane thought over her options. She pulled out of the precinct parking lot and headed the car toward her mother's home.

Jane was grateful that traffic was light at that time of day. She drove on automatic pilot, not able to think coherently about anything. Only when she parked the car in front of her childhood home did she notice she was shivering.

"Jane, what are you doing here?" Angela asked when she her daughter step through the front door. "Honey, what's wrong?" she asked. Jane flew into her mother's arms and began crying on her shoulder.

Over tea and coffee that afternoon Angela heard the story. "You're sure you didn't say or do anything Maura might have taken offense to, other than this business with Hoyt?" Angela asked. Jane shook her head.

"I thought everything was okay, then of course Maura freaked out when she saw the newspaper photo of Hoyt and her parents. I just don't understand why she's frozen me out."

"Well, until we have a better idea of what's going on in Maura's mind, why don't you take your things up to your old room, Janie. Take a nap, have a chance to unwind this afternoon."

The next two days passed in a blur for Jane. She rarely saw Maura; if any reports needed to be sent up to Homicide either Maura's assistant brought up the reports or they arrived in the interoffice mail delivery.

Jane wasn't sleeping. She spent the nights tossing and turning, alternating between wondering what she could do to repair her relationship with Maura and how to catch Hoyt. He kept eluding their grasp. Even with the investigation into the homeless John Doe's death and Hoyt's message carved into the man's chest, no clues of Hoyt's whereabouts were in their possession.

Angela watched Jane with a growing concern. She hoped when Jane showed up on their doorstep this would be a temporary glitch in a marvelous love story that was just getting started. Now, it was beginning to look like an end. Angela didn't know how Jane would survive a breakup with Maura, if that was about to happen. Angela woke these days with a terrible sense of foreboding. _Like waiting for the other proverbial shoe to drop, _Angela thought.

Angela's sense of overwhelming dread didn't have long to fester before it broke open. Four days later Jane went to work. As she entered the precinct she heard Cavanaugh's voice calling her. She went into his office.

"Rizzoli, I don't know what's going on in your personal life but it's making a mess all over my precinct. Get your crap patched up with your wife so I don't have to process her request for a transfer." Jane stared at Cavanaugh.

"T-transfer?" she choked out. Cavanaugh looked at her keenly.

"Yes, she put in for a transfer to South Division. You didn't know?"

Jane shook her head. "Well, take care of things, Rizzoli. I like having Dr. Isles as our medical examiner and I don't want to lose her. Since she's chief this is actually nothing more than a formality. She has the chance to work at any of the precincts."

Jane stumbled out of Cavanaugh's office and dropped into her chair. She buried her head in her arms and cried.

Korsak came over and put his arm on her shoulder. "Hey, Janie, come on. No more of that. Go down and talk to her, kid. She loves you and you love her." Jane popped her head up. She stared at Korsak for a long moment then shook her head.

"I've lost her, Korsak. She's transferring. She packed my bags for me last week. Suggested I move back to my place or to my parents'. It's over. She doesn't love me anymore." Jane cleaned up the tears on her face. She took a deep breath.

"Go home, Janie. We'll call you if we catch a case."

Jane grabbed her jacket and phone and left. Korsak watched her leave.

"What are you going to do, man?" Frost asked.

"I'm going to go downstairs and talk some sense into a pretty young blond," Korsak said grimly. He waited until he couldn't see Jane anymore and then headed downstairs.

The morgue was a bustle of activity. Maura was in the middle of it all. Packing boxes were piled in a corner and Maura was putting her personal effects into them. At the same time she was reviewing files with her assistants and reviewing the contents of her desk drawer. She looked up when Korsak approached.

"Hi, Doc. Can we talk?"

"I'm pretty busy, Vince. The new m.e. should be here tomorrow morning and I'm trying to get my personal things packed, files organized. I don't want the new m.e. to be sitting down here not knowing how to find things."

"Uh huh. Why are you leaving?"

"I need a fresh start. I'm not leaving the department, just this precinct. I'll be over at South Division, Vince. Maybe we can still get together sometimes."

"What about your wife, Maura? Jane's torn to bits over this." Maura glanced up at Korsak.

"I can't help that, Vince. I told Jane I needed some space. She'll be fine."

"LIKE HELL SHE WILL!" Korsak bellowed. "Jane may live to be ninety but she'll never get over you. The two of you were meant to be together, Maura."

"I'm sorry, Vince, I'm busy. I'll come up and say goodbye before I leave."

"I sent Jane home, Maura. She isn't here. She came out of Cavanaugh's office looking like death warmed over. She can't sit up there and cry all day long. So I sent her home."

Maura's heart leaped when she heard Korsak describe Jane's crying at her desk. She knew what she was doing was wrong but she couldn't stop herself. Vince headed out to the elevator. He stopped at the door to the morgue.

"When everyone was calling you Queen of the Dead, Dr. Isles, I ignored it. I saw the warm person underneath the cool exterior. Now, I don't know. You have a coldness, a hardness I never saw before. You really are like Hoyt." Korsak disappeared into the elevator.

Jane stretched out on her bed. She was alone in the house. Her mother had a charity lunch to attend that afternoon and her father had a three day plumbing job going. _That's it, _she thought. _I'll become a plumber. Daddy taught me a lot when I was growing up. When he gets home tonight I'll tell him he can change the company name to "Rizzoli and Daughter."_ Jane started to laugh then the tears came again. She rolled over and clutched the bedspread with her fingers. Her mind called out for Maura, which broke her heart and caused her to cry all that much harder.

If her tears hadn't stopped momentarily she wouldn't have heard the doorbell. Jane hesitated for a moment. Lifting herself off her bed she peeked out the window. Maura's Mercedes was parked at the curb. Jane ran downstairs and threw open the door.

"Maura? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"May I come in, Jane?"

"Of course, Maura." Jane stepped aside and allowed Maura to pass by. Maura saw the puffy eyes and skin. She could tell Jane had shed many tears over these past days. Jane's eyes were threatening to swell shut from the puffiness.

"I wanted to talk to you, Jane. I heard you pounding on the door that morning, trying to get into the shower to comfort me. I convinced myself it was for the best that we separate."

"But why, Maura? After all we went through to be together? That's what I don't understand."  
>"I know. I had a nightmare the night before, Jane. Hoyt got to me. I dreamed of attending my parents' funeral, then yours. At the end of the dream I'm leaving the cemetery and Vince and Barry are talking about how alone I am. When I woke I couldn't shake the feeling of being totally, utterly alone in life. I decided if we separate then Hoyt couldn't tear us apart."<p>

"Don't you see, Maura? If we separate Hoyt has what he wants. You're out of the picture. He thinks I'm all his."

"I finally understand how terrifying Charles Hoyt can be. I now know firsthand the pain and nightmares you've lived with. I have them now. I am not going to live my life this way, Jane." Maura hesitated. "I've decided we should divorce, Jane. Go our separate ways." Jane froze. Maura turned and walked out of the house.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Alone

"Rizzoli! Korsak! Frost! In my office, now!" Cavanaugh yelled. Jane groaned. It was just before lunchtime, not that she ate lunch anymore. Jane planned to see her mother that day at lunch, discuss some of the items in the divorce papers she'd been served with. Jane couldn't describe the yawning pit of despair that lived in her midsection, other than understanding Maura was through with her for good.

"Close the door, Rizzoli. Okay, we have an update on the prison riot. Four guards were killed, seventeen were injured. Twenty-two inmates are dead. Thirty-seven other inmates are being charged with organizing and inciting the riot and will have their sentences lengthened according to their participation. Now to Mr. Hoyt. It's obvious he climbed into the body bag and left the prison grounds in the hearse. What we're still trying to find out is how he knew he would end up here, or if this was just a coincidence. Rizzoli, you're staying off this case. I wanted you to hear it from me. No information, gentlemen, goes to Detective Rizzoli or we'll be discussing whether or not you'll be getting a pension from the City of Boston. Understood?"

Korsak and Frost nodded their understanding and left the office without saying a word. Jane stayed behind, her back turned to the lieutenant. Cavanaugh gave her a moment.

"Something you want, Rizzoli?"

"Sir, I need to be on this case. It's cost me everything," Jane said.

"Not everything, Detective. It hasn't cost you your life and that's what I'm trying to prevent. I've seen too many other cops going through a divorce and they can't keep their wits about them. You're connected to this case, Rizzoli. Hoyt came between you and Dr. Isles. You feel like you have nothing to lose. I want to make sure you go home each night, even if it is to an empty room. I don't have anything further, Detective. Please follow my instructions."

Jane left Cavanaugh's office. She found Angela standing by her desk. Grabbing her keys she headed out of the precinct. Angela hurried to keep up with her daughter.

"Jane, for God's sake, slow down. You're giving me a heart attack."

"I'm off the case," Jane whirled around and faced her mother.

"What? You mean Hoyt? You're off that case?"

"Yes, Ma. Cavanaugh doesn't trust me to keep my head together while we go after him."

"Sounds reasonable, Janie."

"Ma! This asshole cost me everything. I want to bring him down. My hand itches to strangle him or blow him away and erase that greasy little smile of his."

"I think the lieutenant is right, Jane. You're too revenge happy. Leave this one to the men."

"Listen, Ma, I'm too upset to do anything for lunch and I'm not hungry. I'll see you at home, okay?"

"Jane, wait a minute! I didn't mean to make you angry, but Janie, I hear you crying each night, usually all night. This is getting to you. Leave it to Frost and Korsak. Please. For my sake?" Angela reached out and took Jane's hand.

Jane looked at her mother then looked away. She knew Cavanaugh was right; she'd seen it herself with other detectives. But she wanted revenge for Maura's leaving. Maura, the honey blond love of her life who walked away when it got scary. Jane's throat tightened at the thought of never holding Maura in her arms again.

"All right, Ma. This time." Jane said. She turned and walked back into the precinct.

Jane looked up at the clock. Seven p.m., Friday night. She stood and stretched. Frost left already for the weekend; Korsak was just now packing up his desk.

"A beer, Janie?" he asked. She shook her head. Korsak looked like he wanted to say something further but thought better of it. He grabbed his jacket and keys and left. Jane went over to the coffeemaker but it was empty. Deciding against brewing another pot she headed for the elevator and punched the button for the morgue.

Jane hadn't seen the inside of the morgue in two weeks. The last day Maura was in the precinct was still fresh in Jane's mind. The new medical examiner was efficient, but was no Maura Isles.

The morgue was closed for the night. One small light was still shining over one autopsy table. Maura's old office was dark, the blinds drawn down the window. Jane sat on the one stool. She saw Maura everywhere: in her gown and gloves, taking measurements of one of their victims; typing her reports on the morgue computer; finalizing reports at her desk before signing off on the death certificates.

Jane's thoughts went back to the very first day she met Maura Isles. _"Detective Jane Rizzoli, meet our Chief Medical Examiner, Dr. Maura Isles. As the only two women in the department maybe you can help Dr. Isles navigate the waters, Rizzoli."_

_ "Sure, Lieutenant," Jane replied as she looked into the face of the most gorgeous doctor, and woman, she'd ever seen. She watched Dr. Isles' smile crinkle around her eyes, and oh, those eyes. From the beginning Jane knew Maura was a woman who was a lady. She expected to be treated as such and everyone lined up to take care of her._

_ Especially Jane. Feelings for the doctor sprang up out of nowhere. Feelings Jane never felt before, for man or woman. Can this be right? She remembered questioning herself. Then Maura told her how she felt toward Jane. I was her knight in shining armor, had been since day one, Maura told me. I treated her like the lady she is. A socially awkward woman, Maura enjoyed working with the dead, solving their puzzles so she could speak for them. When she met and began dating Jane, Maura opened up. Sometimes it was for Jane only. Other times she opened up to her colleagues and they embraced her. Dr. Isles was one of them. She was still The Queen of the Dead, but now it was a term of endearment._

Jane turned slowly around on the stool once more. The morgue looked differently to her, now that Maura was gone. The lump in her throat was giving Jane problems breathing. She stood up quickly. _I have to go after Hoyt. Cavanaugh be damned. Hoyt needs to pay. Ready to play, Hoyt? I'm here. _

Locking herself out of the morgue Jane left the precinct, a plan forming in her mind.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. Searching

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own the characters. They belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT. Just taking them out for some air and a stroll around the park.**

The Waterfront Hotel had been built three years before, when the Boston City council was trying to revitalize the waterfront area. It had long been a scene of rapes, murders and drug addicts looking to get high. Boston PD regularly posted cops at the waterfront area for this reason.

When the homeless problem became pronounced, it was no more obvious than at the waterfront. A lot of the seedier motels became dumping grounds for those who could not provide for themselves. The motels had been popular among families vacationing in the area forty, fifty years ago but now, no respectable person would walk into any one of them unless it was an extreme emergency.

The tall brunette pushed her shopping cart toward The Twilight Zone motel. Several garbage bags stuffed full of belongings rested in the cart. She reached up and pulled her beanie farther down on her head, wishing she could have found a better cap to wear than this, but Frankie had apparently taken all of his good caps when he moved out. Jane refused to wear her beloved Red Sox cap in this charade. It was bad enough she had to sacrifice a pair of jeans and a comfortable t-shirt, to tear in places to help her disguise.

As she pushed the cart down the street Jane slowly swung her head back and forth, to take in all of the various people she saw living in cardboard boxes or hidden in bushes. One man built a cardboard lean-to at the edge of the sand. No one looked at Jane as she passed or seemed curious to see her.

_Good, _she thought. _I probably look like someone else down on her luck, looking for cans and bottles to recycle for something to drink. _Jane spied a small alley and turned her cart to go through to the other street.

"Hey, girlie, watcha doin'?" A voice yelled at her and grabbed the back of Jane's shirt.

"Hey, man, watch it. I got this shirt at Salvation Army with my last fifty cents," Jane protested.

"My territory, girlie. Get yourself another area," the man looked to be about sixty, sixty-five years old. Jane put up her hands in surrender.

"Yeah, man, I got it. No competition. I don't want no trouble. I just thought I'd cut through to the other side of the street."

"Cost ya. Whatcha got?"

"Whaddya want?" Jane asked. The man thought for a moment.

"Ten cents." Jane dug in her pockets. She came up with a coin.

"Nickel okay? It's all I got," she replied. The man looked her up and down then accepted the nickel.

"Yeah, okay. Just 'member, it's fifteen cents next time."

"Yeah, yeah," Jane said. She glanced around as quickly as she could. No other person was in the alley. No Hoyt. She almost sighed in frustration.

Jane was not on call that weekend. When she thought of going undercover as a homeless person she called Korsak, who, of course, did his best to talk her out of her plan.

_"Jane, do you know what Cavanaugh would do if something happened to you while you did this?"_

_ "I got a pretty good idea, Korsak. But I have to do something. It's as if Hoyt's disappeared again. He's too good at coming out of the woodwork when he wants something but then he fades back through the floorboards. We have to find him. Until we do I have no chance at getting Maura back." Korsak was silent. _

_ "What if she's gone for good, Jane?" he finally asked. Jane jumped off the edge of her desk and punched the wall._

_ "She's coming back to me, dammit, Korsak!" Jane yelled. "I just need to get Hoyt back behind bars!"_

_ "Okay, Janie, we'll do it your way. Keep your phone with you all the time and I'll keep mine on 24/7. You call at any time, you hear me? And if you see that bastard you keep a low profile until backup arrives."_

The sun was beginning to set low in the sky. Jane scoped out an area where she could park her shopping cart and spend part of the night. It was behind the dumpster across the street from the A&P. From this vantage point Jane could see most of the area in front of the Waterfront. Her gut told her Hoyt was staying near there somewhere.

Jane hid behind her shopping cart and watched the street. She saw her mother's best friend and neighborhood gossip, Carla Tulucci, hit on the butcher over at the A&P as he followed her to her car to load her groceries. She grinned at that; old Mr. Tulucci was being put out to pasture by his wife. She was going after someone young. But no Hoyt; it was shaping up to be a quiet night.

It grew colder with a hint of snow in the offing. Jane pulled her jacket closer around her. She didn't want to run the risk of getting sick. The A&P closed at eleven. The neon lights dimmed and the street was that much darker. Her eyelids grew heavy and Jane's head slumped to her chest.

_She was chasing a figure just out of reach. She couldn't make out who it was. At first it was Maura, then it changed to Hoyt. He stopped suddenly, stared at her with that greasy grin. "Hi, Jane. We meet again."_ Jane woke with a start. Her eyes wide open she scanned the area. No movement, nothing. She'd been dreaming.

Jane stood, straightening cramped legs. Checking her cell phone she noticed it was just after one a.m. In the distance a pair of headlights grew larger, then swept to Jane's right as the car entered the Waterfront's parking garage. Jane stared up at the hotel.

"How many people stay for vacation at this time of year?" she muttered to herself. "Are there any permanent residents?"

Thinking over the thought of year round residents at the Waterfront Jane grew excited. This was something none of them thought of. If Hoyt had no means to pay for a room, it made sense he might break into one of the apartments, especially if the regular residents weren't using it, or if an apartment was empty. She texted Frost and asked him to check out any long-term rentals at the Waterfront, and if there were any reports of unusual or suspicious activity in any of them.

Getting behind the steering wheel of her car she pulled away from the fleabag area and headed to Maura's. Jane wanted to see for herself if her wife was okay.

Parking the car across the street and down a few houses Jane kept watch. Maura's house was dark in front with a light on in the back-their bedroom light. No foreign cars were parked in the driveway to indicate Maura had any company. Jane watched for an hour and then fell asleep.

As the night grew colder Jane hunched further into her jacket. She was so tired and sleepy she couldn't wake up enough to drive herself the rest of the way home. She also didn't see Maura open the front door, walk down the street to Jane's car and inspect the sleeping detective. Twenty minutes later Frankie drove up, parked behind Jane, and rapped on her window. Jane startled awake.

"Frankie! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Out looking for you, Jane. Come on, let's get you home. I'll drive and you can sleep."

"How did you know where to find me?"

"Where else would I look for you, Jane?" he neglected to tell her Maura called him, concerned that Jane would catch a cold or some other disease by sleeping in the night air.

The next morning Jane received a reply by text from Frost. He researched the permanent residents of the Waterfront and found two penthouse style suites that were currently unoccupied.

"One of the residents is visiting family in Florida, Jane. Suite 921. The manager of the private residences said a college student is house-sitting so it's not completely unoccupied. The other suite is across the hall and is vacant at this time. The last resident moved out four months ago and it hasn't been rented yet. And, Jane, this suite has a balcony that overlooks most of the waterfront and harbor area-perfect if someone needs to watch comings and goings."

"Thanks, Frost. I appreciate the help."

"You need me to help you today, partner? I don't mind."

"No. I want to keep this as light an operation as possible. I don't want Cavanaugh climbing down everyone's neck."

"There's safety in numbers, Jane. Remember that. I'm here if you need me," Frost said and clicked off.

Frankie dropped Jane off to pick up her car in front of Maura's. They arrived just as Maura was backing out of the driveway. Jane stopped and watched after Maura for a minute; there was a fleeting moment of eye contact as Maura saw Jane exit Frankie's car. Maura continued up the street without stopping. Jane looked at Frankie.

"How did you know to find me here last night, Frankie?" she asked.

"Where else would you be, Jane? If it were me, I'd have been here, too," he replied.

"Nah, Frankie, you still wouldn't have thought of it," Jane protested. Frankie hesitated.

"She called. She saw you out here, came out to tell you to go home but you were sound asleep. Maura got afraid you might try to drive yourself home and be too tired to get there safely," Frankie said simply. Jane couldn't say anything for the lump in her throat.

The second day of watching the streets seemed familiar to Jane. She intended to find out what she could about their John Doe from the other street inhabitants. She studied the file Friday afternoon before leaving the precinct and had taken a copy of the photograph of his face. Late Friday afternoon Frost found John Doe's fingerprints in the system from an old drunk and disorderly charge.

"His name is Walter Adamson, seventy-eight years old. Used to live over on Maple Avenue but that address is twenty years old. No other information in the system, Jane, other than his vitals, which match Maura's autopsy report."

"Thanks, Frost. I'll see what I can find out," Jane replied. "I'll drop it on your desk and make it look like Korsak's file." Frost nodded and left for the weekend.

Jane took out the photo now and studied it. Walter looked like almost any other senior citizen that had grown old and died in Boston, except he died on the streets with a message for Jane carved in his chest.

An older woman who Jane saw the day before pulled a smaller cart down the street. She was dressed in layers, but much like Jane in jeans and a t-shirt. A heavy coat obscured most of her clothing. Casually walking up to Jane's dumpster she opened the lid and started searching through the trash.

"Good morning," Jane said and smiled.

"Good morning, dearie, how are you today?" Jane received a toothless smile in return.

"May I ask your name?"

"Sarah McIntire, and yes, dearie, I'm Irish."

"I'm Jane. Nice to meet you, Sarah. Have you lived here long?"

"All my life," the woman replied proudly. "My da worked the docks and my ma took in laundry. I married Blackie McIntire nearly forty years ago. He's been gone now for a long time."

"How about being on the streets?" Jane asked.

"Oh, dear, about five years now. My house burned down and I lost it all. I spend my days watching out for the others."

"You do?" Jane asked, hope surging inside her. Maybe this woman noticed Hoyt's comings and goings.

"Yes, of course. For example I saw you yesterday for the first time. You're not one of us, dearie. Nice try. You from Southie?"

"Yes," Jane coughed to cover up a slight chuckle. This woman would make a good detective.

"Tell me, Sarah. You see this man around here recently?" Jane pulled out a picture of Hoyt. Sarah scrunched her eyes and studied the photo.

"No, can't say I have. Looks like one of them city fellers that get themselves all slicked up for city functions. Seen a few of them around here over the years as they've tried to spruce the place up a bit."

"Okay, well, how about this man?" This time Jane showed Sarah the photo of Walter Abramson. Sarah's eyes welled up with tears and her face began to crumple.

"Wally!" she wailed. "Where is he?" She began to beat on Jane's chest with her fists. "What have you done with Walter!" she demanded to know.

"Hey, it's okay, Sarah. I didn't take him. You knew Walter, then?"

Sarah nodded, wiping her tears with a dirty hand. "Nice man. Father to a lot of us here. Watches out like I do. Haven't seen him for about a week. I ran into him the same day the hotel had that big 'do'. Walter said a man hired him to watch something. He was going to pay Walter a hundred dollars. Wally said it was just enough to help him get a small room for the winter, he'd been saving. But I haven't seen him since."

Jane gently explained Walter's circumstances to Sarah who started crying in earnest. She couldn't give Jane any more information and Jane left to speak with the Waterfront manager.

"Excuse me, ma'am, you can't go in there," the doorman blocked Jane's path. She smiled at him.

"I'm working undercover, buddy," she said, flashing her badge and gun. His eyes grew wide but he moved. Jane entered the hotel and scanned the mailboxes in the corner before moving to the front desk.

She inquired after the manager and was told he'd be on duty after two that afternoon. The rest of the information matched what Frost told her about the permanent residences. Jane decided to leave and get cleaned up to return later. She planned to be busy checking out the residences and setting up a trap to lure Hoyt.

Heading for home she once again detoured past Maura's. Without thinking she parked across the street and got out of her car. Jane found herself ringing the doorbell before she changed her mind.

Just as Jane was beginning to think Maura wasn't home she heard footsteps approach. Maura opened the door and stared at her.

"Jane! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to say thanks for calling Frankie last night." Maura took in Jane's appearance.

"Undercover work," Jane said briefly. Neither woman spoke.

"Well, I guess I'd better go. I want to rest and get cleaned up before I head back out on the streets later."

"You're welcome for last night. But Jane, please don't come back here anymore, it just complicates things."

Jane stared at Maura's face. "We were happy once."

"Yes, we were. Once. We need to move on, Jane. Don't come by again," Maura was a little more forceful in her words. Jane opened her mouth but didn't say anything. Maura stepped back and closed the door firmly in Jane's face. Jane turned and left.

_I have to catch this bastard before everything we had is completely gone,_ she thought. She didn't see Maura watch her leave.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. Manhunt

Jane, Frost and Korsak served the warrant at the Waterfront Hotel at 10 a.m. the next morning. Cavanaugh was nowhere to be found; Jane wanted to be there when the penthouse apartments were searched. She stayed partially in the background, able to duck out easily if the lieutenant made an appearance.

"Nice place," she commented when the first apartment was opened. Jane looked around, noticing every perk anyone could want when renting a fully-furnished, opulent penthouse. The manager nodded and thanked her for the compliment.

"Despite the area, Detectives, we try to rival the best hotels in the world. We give our residents the best we can." Jane nodded.

"I can see that. My question is, how well do you know all of your residents?" she asked. The manager shrugged.

"Our security chief and his staff do their best to know everyone, meet any relatives that may be visiting, all to keep everyone safe."

"Are there any relatives visiting anyone recently?" Korsak asked.

"None that I know of. We have a house-sitter in the other penthouse. A college student, but other than that, we've been fairly quiet," the manager answered.

_As far as you know, _Jane thought. Frost rejoined them after surveying the rest of the apartment.

"Nothing here, guys. The dust hasn't been disturbed in the two months the residents have been gone," he said. The team of detectives moved to check out the other penthouse.

The manager unlocked the door and stepped back. Frost and Korsak drew their weapons and quietly opened the door. As it swung wide they smelled an unmistakable stench. Korsak looked at Frost. "Call the m.e.," he said. Frost nodded and moved up the hallway. Jane entered the suite behind Korsak.

The penthouse looked relatively untouched, save for the body in the middle of the room. Jane looked at a very young face. She looked like she was sleeping peacefully except for the neat cut across the base of her throat. She sighed.

"Neat cut. Think it's him?" Korsak asked. He searched the rest of the suite. Nothing else had been disturbed; no sign of Hoyt anywhere.

"Yep. Too neat of a cut to be anyone else, and we know he was in the area."

The manager stepped into the room. "Your medical examiner is here," he announced. Maura walked confidently in the room, pulling on her gloves. She bent over the body without addressing Jane or Korsak.

"Young. Too bad," she said. Jane felt like she'd been punched in the gut.

"Maura? What are you doing here?" she asked. Maura ignored her. Jane stepped back and signaled to Korsak behind Maura's back that she was leaving. Korsak nodded.

"Maura? What **are** you doing here?" Korsak asked. Maura glanced behind her briefly, didn't see Jane.

"I asked to be in on all of Hoyt's suspected victims. I didn't want to have to break in a new medical examiner on his cases," she said.

"You should have said something, Maura."

"Jane wasn't supposed to be here, Vince. Cavanaugh took her off this case, remember? If she honored that I wouldn't have run into her today and she wouldn't have had to see me." Korsak sighed.

"Yes, I understand. Thanks for the help, Doc," Korsak replied. He started in the master bedroom, where Jane left off. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jane slip into the hallway, already changed into her homeless outfit. She looked pale and shaken. Korsak wanted to shake the two women, tell them to get over themselves, but didn't think it would help at this point. He could only hope they put all of this behind themselves when the case was over.

Frost came into the living room and did a double take when he saw Maura.

"Hello, Barry, how are you?" Maura greeted him with a warm smile.

"Fine, Doc, thanks. You're-?"

"Just helping out on Hoyt's victims, that's all, Barry." He nodded.

"How do you like Southie?" he asked her. Despite the trouble between Jane and Maura he missed having Maura in the precinct.

"I'm adjusting, Barry, thank you for asking. How's your new m.e.?"

Frost shrugged. "Not you, Doctor Isles, not you. Nice to see you."

Korsak took the manager aside. "I just went through the husband's wardrobe. Do they attend many functions where he needs a tux?"

"Oh, my, yes. In fact, just before they left for Florida he took all six of his tuxedoes to our cleaners. They packed them for the summer and I hung them in his closet myself."

"Six tuxes?"

"Yes, Detective. Mr. and Mrs. Philips have a very active social calendar. They're quite the philanthropists and have numerous social engagements. I overheard him telling Mrs. Philips he needs two more tuxes to have an adequate amount," the manager said.

"You know this for a fact? He had six tuxes dry cleaned?"

"Yes, of course, Detective. I am responsible for them if he sends six to the cleaners but gets only four or five back. Why, is there a problem?"

Korsak looked over at Frost. "Yes, there are five tuxes in the closet. The seal on the dry cleaning bag has been broken."

"So Hoyt broke in, killed the house-sitter, stole a tux and posed as Charles Warren at the gathering Dr. Isles' parents attended," Frost summed up.

"Looks that way," Korsak said. Maura popped her head in the bedroom.

"I'm having the body taken to my precinct, gentlemen. I'll email the autopsy report to you, probably later today," she said. Korsak thanked her and he and Frost shared a look as Maura left the penthouse. Frost shook his head.

"I'm sure glad I'm not in Jane's shoes right now."

Jane retrieved her shopping cart and resumed her alley search. She felt numb. Seeing Maura surprised her but she didn't seem to have any emotions left in her. She waved to Sarah who merely looked at Jane and moved on down the alley. Jane checked all of the dumpsters in case Hoyt dropped the tux, but she didn't expect to find it. _Too many days have passed since Hoyt could have dumped it, _she thought. Straightening up Jane called after Sarah.

"Sarah! Hey wait! I have a question for you," she caught up to the older woman. Jane saw sadness in Sarah's eyes.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Sarah," she said softly, reaching out to take Sarah's hand. Fresh tears filled Sarah's eyes. "You loved Walter very much, I know." Sarah nodded.

"You remember the picture of the other man I showed you? He might have been wearing a tuxedo. Seen any strange man wearing a tux around here these last few days?" Sarah shook her head.

"I told you yesterday, dearie, I ain't seen that man."

"How about the tux? Did you see it in a dumpster? Or anyone tell you about finding it?" Sarah became excited.

"Yes I do. John has it."

"Where is John, Sarah? How can I find him?"

"He's at the pawn shop."

Jane entered the pawn shop and looked around. The man behind the counter was assisting another customer. He looked to be in his mid- to late-thirties, thinning hair, brown eyes. He seemed to have a no nonsense attitude with the customer who was trying to get a little more for a watch and ring set.

"Ma'am, I've told you. Eight hundred is the best I can do." The woman started to cry and John sighed. He settled the deal for eight fifty. Jane moved to the counter as the woman tucked the cash in her pocket and left.

"I doubt you have anything to sell that I'm going to want," John told Jane. "You guys rarely find anything of interest in your dumpster diving."

"How about a tuxedo? Interested in one of those?" Jane asked.

"Another one? I just bought one off Walter the other day. What did you guys do, rob a cleaners?"

"No. I'm interested in the same tux Walter brought in. You still have it?"

John looked Jane up and down.

"It might fit you, but, no, probably too short in the legs. What do you want with the tux?"

"I'm not interested in wearing it. Are you John?" Jane asked. He nodded.

"I haven't seen you around here before. You new to the streets?"

"Kind of." Jane produced her badge. John backed away from the counter and put up his hands.

"Listen, detective, I haven't done anything wrong. I legitimately buy and sell the things they bring in."

"I'm not questioning you, John. But that tux may have been worn by a man who killed someone so I'll need it for evidence. Since you're a pawn broker your fingerprints are on file at BPD, aren't they?"

"Of course, Detective. I run a respectable business here. Everything by the book."

"What can you tell me about Walter, the man who brought in the tux?"

"Walter Adamson, fine man. He's been on the streets since before I started here, and I've been here seventeen years. He told me once he used to play ball. Played third base for the Toledo Mudhens. I never checked it out on the internet so I don't know if it's true."

"Hmm. Did he say why he quit playing? Anything he did afterwards?"

"Not too much. The career didn't pan out, said he just wasn't good enough to make the majors. Left when it was obvious he was too old to keep up with the younger players. Started working in business, but I don't know what."

"Family? Wife, children?" Jane asked. John thought for a moment then shook his head.

"One time we were talking. It was a warm day. Walter came in for the air conditioning. I was slow so I got us a couple sodas, we sat and talked for a bit. He hinted at some great tragedy befalling his family. Said he had a son once, but never said anything more. He kind of stayed away for awhile after that. I got the impression it bothered him that he shared any part of his story so I never asked any questions after that. In fact, I haven't seen him in a few days. Ever since he brought in the tux."

"Well, that leaves me with the unhappy duty of telling you Walter was murdered a couple of days ago. It's connected to the tux." John just stared at Jane, his mouth open.

"Walter died? He can't be dead, he was happy that he was finally getting to rent a room."

"Sarah said something about that. Anything further you know?"

"Go talk to Mable at the Stable. She'll tell you anything you need to know about anyone around here. Been Mom to so many for a lot of years."

"Mable at the Stable?" Jane repeated. John grinned.

"Yeah. The Stable used to be called the Starlight but someone kept calling it the Stable because Mable used to take in so many at night. She put extra sleeping bags and cots in the rooms and if no one rented them for the night she'd open them up at ten, especially in the winter or if the weather was bad. It's the brown motel at the end of 10th street."

Jane thanked John for the tux and information. She headed out, texting Frost or Korsak to come pick up the tux for the evidence locker.

Korsak met up with Jane in a few minutes.

"She say anything?" Jane asked. Korsak sighed.

"Not much, Janie, just that she asked to be called if it was suspected that the victim was one of Hoyt's. This the tux from the Philips residence?"

"According to the pawn broker over there it is. Said he bought if off our homeless John Doe, Walter Adamson. Oh, and Korsak, have Frost run another search. John said that Walter used to play ball for the Toledo Mudhens. Have Frost search any baseball info to check it out, then see if it's linked to anything happening later in life to Walter's family."

"Will do," Korsak said. He put his hand on Jane's shoulder. "Hang in there, kid."

To no one's surprise the DNA found on the tux matched Hoyt's. Maura sighed as she emailed the autopsy reports to Korsak. _Will they ever catch him? _Maura wondered. _Or is Hoyt going to be successful enough to kill Jane before he's killed or recaptured?_ Maura put her head on her arms and cried as she thought of the beautiful brunette who used to love her.

TBC Hope you're still enjoying the story. I think Maura's chapter is next….


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11. Maura

Maura opened the door to her home and stepped inside. Carefully locking up behind her and throwing the bolt, she is constantly reminded of Jane's insistence that she be diligent about locking up every time she comes inside. Maura sighed. She missed Jane terribly. Carrying the grocery bags into the kitchen she quickly puts away the food she bought and grabs the open bottle of wine and a glass. Settling on the sofa she stares at the blank screen on the television set.

_I didn't find a good documentary on tv for tonight, so that's out. If Jane were here, we'd be watching some sports program. Probably a game. _Since Maura didn't follow sports she wasn't sure what sport was in season or wrapping up. All she knew was that since Jane moved out of the home they'd shared until recently, all was way too quiet.

_What's for dinner? _She thought. _Let me distract myself by cooking. No, I'm not hungry. I'll just have a glass of wine before going to bed. _Maura thought of all the food she'd thrown away these last couple of weeks. She was grocery shopping almost on automatic pilot, buying foodstuffs for Jane, although Jane wasn't there. When the food spoiled Maura threw it out then bought more. She refilled her wine glass.

_I have to stop this, _she thought. _I pushed Jane away, pushed her out the door and told her to move on. _Maura set the wine glass back on the coffee table. The lump in her throat was too large to allow her to swallow anything at all. Covering her face with her hands Maura began to sob. She thought this time the sobs were shaking her to her core.

The Sunday _Times_ had been her favorite newspaper since she was a young teenager. All of the current events she needed for classes at school, movies, entertainment stories, coverage of museum exhibits opening, all provided nutrients for Maura's ever curious brain. She loved knowledge and felt her brain sink its teeth into a favorite article much like Jane Rizzoli sunk her teeth into her mother's gnocchi.

So when Maura opened the society page and saw her parents prominently pictured at a charity function she smiled. Then she screamed when she realized the man standing between them was Charles Hoyt, parading as Charles Warren, a philanthropist from New Zealand.

_Jane flew in here when I screamed, her firearm drawn to protect me. Unfortunately the protection was futile. For the first time I saw how Jane's gun and love could not protect me. That was the beginning of the end. _

At Jane's suggestion Maura called her parents. Hearing their voices, unconcerned, on the other end of the line did little to relieve Maura's anxiety. _He can get to them anytime he wants, _she remembered thinking.

That's when the enormity of Jane's terror engulfed Maura. She knew exactly how Jane felt those months before, when Hoyt first fixated on her, then his apprentice came after her to finish the job. _I can't do this, Jane is a cop. I am not. What if he comes after me when Jane isn't around?_ Maura knew her fears were slightly irrational; Hoyt would be caught and returned to prison if he wasn't killed in the capture. Maura voted for someone to kill Hoyt when she saw what it did to her lover and now she renewed that wish.

Maura picked up her wineglass and purposely rinsed it out and put it away. If left out she might be tempted to finish off the wine bottle and she couldn't do that too often. The first week at the new precinct had been quiet, too quiet. Maura spent the week arranging the morgue and her new office to her liking but it left her mind wide open to review her thoughts. Missing Jane in her life, missing Frost and Korsak and their banter, missing feeling like part of a family as the Rizzoli family dinner nights came and went without Maura.

She smiled as she remembered the first Rizzoli gnocchi night she missed. She spent extra time in the morgue but she was shoe shopping online as a distraction. Realizing she wasn't distracted by shoes, or tempted to buy anything with the name Choo or Laboutin attached, Maura turned off her computer and decided to leave. As she pulled her Mercedes out of the parking lot she steered toward the Rizzoli family home. She parked half a block away and watched. Her heart hurt at the thought of no longer being welcomed by Angela and Frank Rizzoli. They probably hated her now. Maura wanted to weep at the thought.

The house looked like it always did when she and Jane came for dinner. The dining room light was lit, the living room in partial darkness. Maura knew Angela and Jane would be in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on dinner. Frankie is seated at his place, waiting for dinner to be put on the table. Frank Sr. sits in his big easy chair, watching sports news.

The tears started to flow again. Maura didn't know what to do to correct her life. The thought of being without Jane in her life left her feeling bereft, unloved and unlovable. She hated that feeling. But Hoyt's face flashed across her mind and she couldn't change her mind and return to Jane.

The two siblings stood at the front picture window and watched the Mercedes.

"Do you think she's coming in?" Frankie asked.

"Doubt it. Maura probably thinks she isn't welcome here by now," Jane answered.

"Want me to go get her?" he asked.

"No. It won't change anything, Frankie. She doesn't want me, she doesn't get my family anymore."

"But thanks for asking, Frankie."

Maura turned the key in her ignition. She pulled away as quietly as possible and returned to her empty house. A new bottle of wine was chilling in the refrigerator and had her name on it.

Every week since then, Maura did her best to forget about the Rizzoli family more and more. She caught up on reading back issues of various medical journals; she began writing more scientific articles on subjects she enjoyed. Weekends she wasn't on call Maura spent in museums, art galleries, at her parents' beach house, in New York, shopping. The only problem was Maura's loneliness. Every where she went, every brunette she saw she thought was Jane.

The previous weekend she spent in New York. Jimmy Choo launched his new line of heels and she was there, picking up new pairs for the new season. She treated herself to a new wardrobe and briefly flirted with the idea of going to Paris for the spring launch of new fashions. In the end Maura realized the only problem was, she wanted to spend the springtime in Paris-with Jane. She wanted to surprise Jane with a late honeymoon trip to Paris. Maura scrapped her plans for travel and went back to her dull life.

She remembered a quote said in a movie she no longer remembered: if you've never had love you don't know what you're missing. But if you've loved and lost, then the pain is all the more acute because you know what you're missing out on.

_I did this when I was younger. I was alone all the time. I never had a friend, much less a best friend. Until Garrett Fairfield came along I never had a boyfriend. I didn't date. I spent my weekends alone, researching, doing my homework, reading in the library. I was perfectly content to do that then, and I'll have to be content with it now. I'll be alone for the rest of my life and I need to get that through my big brain._

_ The only problem now is my big brain needs to tell my heart without breaking it into two pieces._

Maura went to bed early, read the last medical journal on her nightstand, turned the light off and tried to make herself comfortable. Tears threatened again. She sighed. No more tears, she willed. Let me sleep without crying first. Maura shut her eyes.

_"Hey, Maur, you asleep?" she remembered Jane saying the first night they spent together as lovers. _

_ "Almost." Maura's voice sounded as if she was gliding along on cloud nine. Making love with Jane Rizzoli was different from any other lover Maura ever had. _

_ "I'm in love with you, Maura. Have been since we first met." Maura smiled. Jane was holding her tight._

_ "I know. I've been in love with you since then, also. I was afraid tonight would never happen."_

_ "I'm not good at relationships, Maur. If I screw up you're going to have to tell me. If I act wrong toward you please tell me. I never want to hurt you."_

_ "You won't."_

"I can't live without her in my life. Jane, you have to take me back," Maura said aloud and sat up. "I can't be alone the rest of my life. If Hoyt kills me, kills us both, at least we'll have been together until the end. I can't run and hide all my life." She got up and headed for the closet, to get dressed. She was going to go to Jane and beg her to come back even if it took all night long and Maura had to get on her knees and beg.

Just as Maura opened the closet door she caught a glimpse of a greasy smile and heard a familiar stomach turning laugh.

"We meet again, Dr. Isles."

TBC. Yeah okay, don't kill me. You know how I love cliffhangers. The next chapter will be up soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. Playing the Waiting Game

"Ma! What are you doing here?" Jane said. Angela Rizzoli stood proudly by Jane's desk.

"I have some news to share. Something good that I thought you might enjoy hearing," Angela replied.

"We're in the middle of a case, Ma. I don't have time for this."

"You don't have time for your mother to tell you she's being honored by the Italian Catholic Charities organization for her volunteer work?" Angela snapped.

Jane stopped and stared. "Congratulations, Ma. I'm happy for you. But I'm also-"

"Really busy, yeah I get that, Jane. The dinner's tomorrow night. Dress up. I love that LBD we bought so wear that. Frankie can give you the rest of the details." Angela turned on her heel and walked out of the precinct.

Jane stared at Korsak. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yep. Perfect opportunity for Hoyt to make a reappearance. She said it's tomorrow night, right?" Korsak asked.

"Frost, check the area newspapers, see if any kind of announcement has been released. If Hoyt sees it, and if they mention Angela Rizzoli, he'll put two and two together."

"Yeah, maybe now we can trap the bastard and bring him in," Jane said.

"Your choice, Doctor. We can do this my way, or I can make you hurt very badly and take my wrath out on both you and Jane," Hoyt sneered at Maura. They stood by her front door, Hoyt's hand firmly clamped around Maura's waist, a gun at her neck. Maura had been struggling to free herself, hoping she could somehow get to the phone but Hoyt had her in too tight of a grip. At his words she slumped a bit, acquiescing to his words in hope he wouldn't have a chance to harm Jane.

"Now. We're going to get in your beautiful Mercedes, Dr. Isles, and drive to the precinct. One wrong move and I'll kill you immediately. I know you want to see your detective at least one more time, eh? To say goodbye?" Hoyt teased. Maura began to shake.

"You'll be driving, Dr. Isles. I'll be in the passenger seat. If your phone rings do not answer. Do not signal to anyone, either. Understand?"

Maura nodded. "I thought so. We know each other so well, don't we, Maura? Do you know your parents couldn't stop talking about you? We had such a nice conversation at the Waterfront that night." Maura felt sick to her stomach.

They settled in the Mercedes and Maura pulled out onto the road. She drove conservatively, trying to think of some way to catch a cop's attention. The edge of Hoyt's gun was firmly jammed into her side.

"Go around to the morgue drop off, Maura. I think we'll skip going through the main entrance tonight."

Maura parked her car in the truck bay, hoping someone would question her Mercedes being parked in such an odd spot.

"Slowly, acting as normal as possible, get out of your car and meet me on my side. The gun is aimed at your head at all times, Maura. I will not hesitate to shoot."

Maura nodded her head and did as she was told. His arm firmly around her waist once more Hoyt escorted Maura into her autopsy room.

"Hop up on the table and we'll get you taped down like we did with Jane the other day. Only this time, we'll skip the kiss, Dr. Isles. I did think that was a nice touch, kissing Jane before you taped her mouth shut with duct tape."

Maura felt herself go rigid as she felt Hoyt's fingers tying her to the table. She whimpered as he picked up the duct tape. Hoyt pulled off a piece and firmly attached it to her mouth. Maura's eyes were large as she realized Hoyt had firmly attached her to the autopsy table. Tears slowly rolled down the side of her eyes. She hoped to be able to tell Jane goodbye before Hoyt killed her. Maura's heart broke as she thought of her dark haired detective not knowing how much Maura really did love her.

"Don't worry, Maura, I'll make it as painless as possible. It's Jane's blood I want, not yours. Your death is like collateral damage with one main exception. Jane will watch you die before I kill her. Just another way I can torture her." Maura began to shake, sobbing under the binds that held her tight. Hoyt watched for a moment. Grabbing Maura's cell phone from her bag he turned it on.

"Now, let's see how we can get Jane to come down here."

Jane began to feel as if she lived at the Waterfront hotel. She pulled her car into valet parking and waited for her mother to meet her at the front entrance. Jane was dressed in the little black dress her mother wanted her to wear. Carrying a smaller purse Jane felt both underdressed and overdressed. She didn't care to wear dresses very often so felt out of place in this one, no matter it was the dress she wore the first night Maura complimented her and called her beautiful.

She felt underdressed in that she was not able to carry her gun and badge this evening. At Korsak's suggestion, no less. They argued about it for most of an hour, earlier that afternoon.

"If we want to set a trap for Hoyt, Jane, it's best if you appear to be totally off the clock. No badge or gun. This way if Hoyt does see you he'll think he's caught you off guard."

"Korsak, Hoyt will know it's a setup if I'm not carrying. Besides, if something does happen, how will I be able to assist?"

"If all goes according to plan, Jane, you won't have to worry about assisting."

Jane looked around as if she hadn't a care in the world. Her parents' car had just arrived and she could hear Angela scolding Frankie for wearing the red necktie and not the blue one she requested. Gazing up at the night sky Jane moved her lips as little as possible.

"Frost? Can you hear me?" she said in little more than a whisper. She was wearing a wire, at least. Korsak agreed immediately when she brought it up. If Hoyt cornered her somewhere or came up behind her in an elevator she wanted backup as soon as possible.

"Loud and clear, Jane. You won't need to say much to me unless Hoyt contacts you."

Jane sighed. "Let's get this over with." She turned to smile at Angela and the family went inside.

The ballroom was crowded. The Italian Catholic Charities function was a highlight of the social season and this gala was no different. Angela gasped when she saw how beautifully decorated the ballroom was. Jane smiled at her mother.

"I'm proud of you, Ma. Look at all you've accomplished for them over the years," Jane told her mother. Angela felt tears threaten.

"Don't you dare make me cry, Jane. It'll ruin my makeup and I want to look good for later."

"Don't _you_ worry, Ma. You've done a fantastic job. I'm proud of you," Jane said. Her eyes swept the crowd as she spoke. She was trying to be as discreet as possible. She hadn't shared her concerns with her parents, just Frankie. She didn't want to ruin Angela's evening just because she thought Hoyt might make an appearance.

"Frankie? Can I see you for a minute?" she asked. Frankie nodded and the siblings moved away from their parents.

"Are you carrying?" she whispered.

Frankie nodded. "Yep. Gun and badge on my person as we speak."

"God, Maura is influencing you, too."

"Hey she was my favorite sister-in-law, Jane. What can I say?" Frankie teased then noticed Jane's face.

"Ah, come on, Jane. When all of this is over she'll be back. You know how much Maura loves you." Jane shook her head.

"I don't think so, Frankie. She's shut me out of her life. I don't think it's going to be that simple to get her back. Maybe she's just using this an as excuse to leave me."

"I know you don't believe that crap, Jane. Come on. Just be open, please. I have a gut feeling about this."

"Oh, you do, huh, little brother?" Jane said. She wanted to tease Frankie a little more but just then the president of the charity called them to their seats. The crowd moved toward the dining room.

"See anything?" Korsak asked Frost. Frost set up his equipment in a small storage room off the kitchen. Korsak was in the unmarked van parked outside.

"Not yet. Pretty quiet. Jane?"

"Yep," was all Jane said, glancing down at the dress front and picked off a piece of imaginary lint.

The dinner portion was over and the lights dimmed for a tribute to their volunteers.

"Keep your eyes peeled, Frankie. Hoyt is slippery." Jane didn't watch the documentary too much, preferring to watch any of the servers moving back and forth while the film was shown. She watched anyone who moved past their table, watching their build and movements.

No Hoyt. After the lights came up Angela was presented with a plaque thanking her for her years of service. Receiving a standing ovation from the crowd Angela's smile grew wider. Jane felt her own eyes get misty as she watched how her mother was honored.

"Jane!" Frankie hissed in her ear.

"Yeah, Frankie?" Jane leaned back to her brother's ear.

"What about that older man in the corner, by the dais? Could that be him?"

"Frost, can you see the man Frankie is pointing out?" Jane spoke. She scanned the area Frankie indicated and noticed an older man with white and gray hair bending down while retrieving something from his pocket. As she started to straighten the man looked up at Angela.

"Going down! Get in here!" Jane screamed into her earpiece. The van opened and Korsak ran into the ballroom. Frankie ran ahead of Jane, his gun drawn and safety removed. Frost came running in from the kitchen.

Jane reached the man first. She tackled him from behind. She pulled his hands behind him and reached for Frankie's cuffs. Frost and Korsak had their weapons drawn, covering the man as Jane cuffed him.

Once done she rolled him over. It wasn't Hoyt.

"Jane Rizzoli!" Angela yelled from the dais. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Frost dismantled the surveillance equipment while Korsak turned the computers off. Jane apologized to the waiter for what seemed the hundredth time. The man was nice about it, even joking a bit about how responsive the Boston Police Department could be once they thought they had their man. Jane smiled and walked out front.

Her cell phone rang. She gave her valet ticket to the kid and checked her phone messages while he retrieved her car.

"I have a message from Maura. Let's see what it is," Jane muttered to herself. She opened the email and the picture attachment.

Jane's eyes went wild as she realized she was looking at Maura strapped down to her own autopsy table. She whirled around, looking for Korsak.

"Frankie! It's Maura! Hoyt has her!" Jane screamed. Frankie nodded and grabbed his own phone to call Frost and Korsak.

Jane looked at the picture once more, then up at the text of the email.

"Just waiting for you, Jane." Jane bent double at the waist but managed to stifle a scream.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. Rendezvous With the Devil

Frankie called Frost and Korsak and they agreed to meet outside the precinct, at the main entrance. They were hoping to marshal the troops without notifying Hoyt of their presence.

Jane jumped in her car when the valet returned with it and peeled out of the parking lot without looking back. Korsak watched her leave. He knew Jane couldn't be talked out of flying to be by Maura's side, no matter the consequences.

She alternated between thinking of what she'd do to Hoyt once she faced him and sending up prayers for Maura's safety.

"Don't let him hurt her, please. I love her and I'll do anything to keep her safe." Jane kept repeating. The precinct came into view. Before pulling into the autopsy bay Jane pulled over and grabbed her blazer from the back. She secured her firearm inside the jacket. Taking a deep breath she climbed back into her car and quietly glided into the bay.

Entering the autopsy room Jane's heart plummeted into her shoes. Maura lie perfectly still, stretched out and bound to the table. Another piece of duct tape secured her mouth shut. Jane could see Maura's eyes following her every move. Jane froze for a moment. She hoped Hoyt killed her before harming Maura. She knew she wouldn't be able to watch Maura harmed.

"I'm here, you bastard. Where are you?" Jane called out. The rest of the autopsy room had been plunged in darkness. Only the surgeon's light above the table was on, spotlighting Maura.

"Stay where you are, Jane. You are not to touch Maura. I don't want you anywhere near you, do you understand?" Hoyt's voice came out of the darkness. Jane squinted her eyes toward the corners of the room but still couldn't see him.

"Hoyt, you have a problem," Jane called.

"Do I, Jane? What problem is that?"

"We're divorcing, Maura and I. She decided she doesn't want me anymore. She threw me out of the house and hasn't spoken to me in weeks."

"Nice try, Jane. I know how much you love her."

"No, Hoyt, it's true. After your picture with her parents she decided I wasn't the one for her. Almost slapped me one time when I tried to talk to her. Maura even changed precincts to get away from me." Jane looked down at Maura's face as she spoke. Tears were pooling on each side of Maura's head.

"But Jane, you came in response to my email. You saw your love splayed out on the autopsy table and came right over. I think that proves you love her."

"I'm a cop, Hoyt. I'm trained to respond to anyone that needs assistance. No, Hoyt, I don't have any feelings left for Dr. Isles here. You can cut her loose." Jane turned her back on Maura and held her breath. She hoped Hoyt fell for it and she could negotiate Maura's release.

"Nice try, Jane. I kinda like a two for one scenario anyway," Hoyt said as he stepped out of the shadows. "Checkmate."

Hoyt stepped over to the autopsy table and gripped Maura's shoulders. Jane saw a scalpel in Hoyt's fist. Glancing down at Maura she noticed her shivering. Jane started to remove her jacket.

"What are you doing, Jane? I told you to stay away from Maura!" Hoyt yelled. His face contorted into an angry mask.

"Maura is shivering; I'm giving her my jacket," Jane replied calmly. Her hands shook slightly.

"Aw, isn't that nice. See? I knew you still loved her," Hoyt said. Jane spread her jacket out and covered Maura up to her chin. Jane looked down at her, briefly.

"I'll love her till my dying day," Jane replied. Quickly she pulled her hand up under the jacket and fired two shots. The first caught Hoyt in the shoulder and he flinched, but the second hit him square in the face. Jane leaned over Maura, to protect her from the blood spray.

Frost and Korsak came running into the autopsy room while Frankie came barreling in from the autopsy bay.

"Jane!" Korsak called out.

"In here! I'm untying Maura." Jane looked down at Maura and took the edge of the duct tape on the m.e.'s mouth in her hand.

"I'm sorry, Maura, but this will hurt like hell," she said, and pulled.

"Oh, thank God, Jane, you're okay," Maura cried out. "When he kidnapped me, he was going to kill both of us. I'm so glad you're all right."

"Looks like Hoyt's out of your lives for good," Korsak said. "Frost, boot up the computer down here and let's get the paperwork taken care of. I think Jane and Maura have been through enough."

"Frankie, go upstairs and bring down some coffee for Maura and me, will you please?" Jane asked. She finished untying Maura from the autopsy table and helped the blonde sit up.

"Can you forgive me?" Maura asked. "I was so scared, Jane. I never meant to hurt you."

"Let's go in your office. I can sit down and we can talk in there." Jane grabbed Maura's hand and led her into her own office. The two women sat on opposite ends of the sofa.

Maura opened her mouth but no sound came out. Tears continued coursing down her cheeks. She grabbed Jane's hands and held them in her own. When the tears started to subside she looked up at Jane.

"Can you forgive me, Jane? Let me spend the rest of our lives together making it up to you?"

"I always told you I'd protect you, Maura. I can't understand why you doubted me."

"I don't know why I did either, Jane. When I saw that picture in the paper with my parents, all of a sudden I understood how terrified you were of him when he got close to you. That happened twice. It was like I couldn't breathe for being scared. So I pushed you away, hard."

"That you did, Maura. You refused to talk to me, hell, you wouldn't even look my way at a crime scene. That hurt, Maura. It cut down to my core."

Maura couldn't look Jane in the eye. Jane felt empty. She wanted nothing more than to sweep Maura off her feet, carry her away to a private place where the two of them could talk and make love all night long. The rest of her knew she wasn't totally trusting Maura's words right now.

"I completely trusted you, Maur. I love you, yes. You are the only one I've ever let in. You've seen me at my most vulnerable. But you get scared, shove me out the door and tell me you want a divorce. What the hell, Maura?"

"Now you want me back. What happens the next time you get scared?"

"Hoyt's dead, Jane. You shot him. We don't have to worry about that anymore."

"Another case isn't going to scare you just as badly, M? I don't know if I believe you. I can't do this again, Maura. I came very close to losing myself over you. If you push me away again I'll completely lose it. I can't do that." Jane removed her hands from Maura's.

"If you'll excuse me it's been a long night. I need to get home as soon as we've wrapped everything up here." Jane left Maura's office. Maura stretched out along the sofa. She smelled Jane's scent and began sobbing.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. Aftermath

Jane parked her car in the driveway of her parents' house and only then realized how tired she was. Getting out of the car she retrieved the morning newspaper and went inside. The smell of coffee welcomed her into the kitchen.

"Morning, Ma," she said, dropping into a chair at the table. A cup of hot steaming coffee greeted her.

"Morning, Jane," Angela replied. She poured her own cup and joined Jane at the table.

"I owe you an apology for ruining your evening last night."

"You were just doing your job, honey. Don't worry about it," Angela said. Jane peeked out from behind her hands.

"Really? You're not upset with me?"

"No. Although I must admit, when you and Frankie became cops I thought I was going to have to worry about the two of you getting hurt on the job, not tackling some seventy year old man who's just trying to make some extra money on the side because his pension check isn't enough," Angela said. She opened the newspaper.

_Shit,_ Jane thought. _Just when I thought I was free and clear._

"Jane!" her mother fairly screamed at her.

"What, Ma, what is it?" Jane jumped up and looked over Angela's shoulder at the paper.

"How did they get that printed so quickly?" Jane asked. "I didn't think Lt. Cavanaugh gave a statement to the press this early."

A small boxed headline in the lower third of the front page of the newspaper said it all: "Escaped serial killer Charles Hoyt killed by Boston homicide detective early this morning."

"So you did get your man," Angela said. She reached over and put her hand on top of Jane's.

"Yeah, Ma. Just not like you planned," Jane deadpanned. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed."

"Wait a moment, Janie. I've got to ask you something. How's Maura?"

Jane's shoulders slumped. "She's okay, Ma."

"Neither of you get hurt?"

"Not in the physical sense, no."

"Jane, you do what you feel is right. But if I know Maura I know she has to be hurting. She loves you."

Jane fought tears as she replied. She felt her hands clenching at her sides.

"You know what, Ma? I love Maura, I always will. But how can I trust her after all this?"

"You remember when you came home from the first time Hoyt hurt you? That first morning you came down for coffee I tried to grab your hands to let you know how happy I was you were okay. You jerked your hands away. You've never let anyone else touch your hands, Janie, until Maura came along."

"Yeah, I trusted her. She blew that all to hell with pushing me away and asking for a divorce."

"You were so haunted by Hoyt, Jane. You couldn't stand to have anyone around. You hibernated up in that room until your father and I got so worried we practically broke the door down to make sure you were still breathing. He absolutely terrified you. And come to find out you'd gone to Maura's place first, to get away from your nightmares. Remember that?"

Jane nodded. "I felt like Hoyt was staring at me over my shoulder, every where I went. The nightmares were so bad I couldn't sleep more than an hour at a time."

"But with time, and Maura's love, you overcame that."

"I didn't push Maura away, Ma."

"No, but you know how terrifying Hoyt can be. Look at it this way: when Maura saw the picture in the paper she knew how easily Hoyt could get to her loved ones. He'd already damaged you and now Maura knew firsthand how Hoyt operated."

Jane stared into her coffee mug. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she drained her cup and stood up.

"First things first, Ma. I need a good night's sleep."

Maura fell asleep on her office sofa. Opening her eyes a couple of hours later she knew her eyes were puffy and swollen from crying over Jane. Slowly she sat up and started working the kinks out of her neck. She heard muted voices coming from the autopsy room and peeked out of her office window. Frost and Korsak were finishing up their investigation.

"You think they'll be okay, now that Hoyt's dead?" she heard Frost ask Korsak.

"I don't know. I hope so, kid. Jane and Maura were meant for each other. But, many cop marriages don't make it, so who knows?"

"I can't imagine Dr. Isles asking Jane for a divorce."

"Yeah, that has to be hitting Jane pretty hard. Trust is a major factor for Jane. Trust and love are pretty close together for her," Korsak said. He snapped his notebook shut and glanced at his watch.

"Time for some sleep, Frost. I'll be in the office around two or three this afternoon to finalize my paperwork. You heading out?" he asked. Frost nodded. Maura stretched back out on the sofa and stared at the ceiling. _I hope I can regain her trust and her love. She's my life. _ Maura stood and grabbed her purse to go home for awhile.

Jane found she couldn't sleep too well, either. She dozed for half an hour then was wide awake, thinking over everything that had happened in the past twenty-four hours.

_Hoyt's dead. I can't really wrap my head around that. After all this, I blew him away._ The scars on Jane's hand began to itch. She rubbed her hands together to soothe them. _Now maybe I can put all my scars away and have my hands hurt less._

She turned her head to the clock on the bedside table and saw a smaller sized wedding portrait of her and Maura. Her heart hurt to look at the picture but Jane couldn't bring herself to put it away. She smiled as she thought of that day.

_The one picture in my mind is of Maura, walking down the aisle on Korsak's arm. She was so beautiful. Maura always looks like she's about to strut down a Paris runway, but she outdid herself on our wedding day._

That's because she loves you so much, Jane could hear her mother's voice putting in her two cents. I love her too, Ma, Jane thought, as she drifted back off to sleep.

Jane woke two hours later, shaking and sweating. She wasn't able to remember the dream, or the nightmare. She stared at the ceiling for a couple of minutes, wired.

Suddenly she sat up, threw the blankets off and swung her legs to the floor. Grabbing her jeans and a t-shirt she dressed quickly.

Twenty minutes later she parked in Maura's driveway. Without thinking too much Jane inserted her key in the lock and entered the home she shared with Maura. Light footsteps sounded on the stairs. Looking up Jane saw Maura stop halfway down.

"Jane?" Maura was astonished. She ran the rest of the way down the stairs and landed in Jane's arms, clinging tightly to the detective's neck. Jane folded Maura into her arms. Maura wrapped her legs around Jane's waist and started crying, hard. Before too long Jane too, was crying.

"I never meant to hurt you, Jane. I'm so, so sorry," Maura sobbed. Jane rubbed circles on Maura's back, trying to comfort the other woman.

"I got so scared. But I shouldn't have. I should have trusted you to take care of me. I'm sorry, Jane." Maura was still crying.

"I can't say I'm not still a little angry at you, Maura. All of a sudden my world got pulled out from under me. I can't take that happening, ever again. If we get back together, our lives have to go forward with the trust that we'll be there for each other," Jane said. She felt Maura nod her head.

"Yes, that makes perfect sense. Oh, Jane, I was so scared. Then when I wanted to come back to you, Hoyt was in my closet and kidnapped me. I was afraid something would happen and I'd never get to tell you how much I really love you, Jane."

"You _do_ love me, then, Maura?" Jane asked. Maura pulled back to look Jane in the eye.

"I never stopped loving you, Jane. I never will."

Jane captured Maura's lips in a heated passionate kiss that left both women drained.

"Here, let's sit down," Jane said, when they pulled apart to breathe. "I can't talk about anything Maura, with your legs wrapped around my waist."

They sat on the couch facing each other. Maura grabbed Jane's hands with her own. She wanted to be able to continue touching Jane.

"You asked me a question earlier that I didn't answer," Jane said. Maura looked at her without speaking.

"My answer is yes, I can forgive you, Maura."

"But…?" Maura asked. Jane shook her head.

"No buts. I can and do forgive you. I know how terrifying it was to be Hoyt's target. Ma helped me remember that earlier tonight. I guess my main problem became how you could doubt my love for you, or that I wouldn't be able to protect you."

Maura traced little patterns on the palms of Jane's hands while she thought.

"Before, when Hoyt was after you, I was concerned. You were my friend and I knew I was falling in love with you. I hated what he was doing to you, but it wasn't my situation to handle. I could be there to support you, help you when the nightmares were bad, but in the end you were the one going through this, Jane. When he came after me, us really, through my parents, then I understood everything you went through before. I lashed out but in the wrong direction. Instead of joining forces with you to fight against him, help recapture him, I pulled away."

"What did you think was going to happen, Maura?"

Maura shook her head. "I didn't know. I hadn't thought that far ahead. I wanted to run away."

"What made you change your mind? I mean, Hoyt was still on the loose when you decided you wanted to come back to me."

"Time. I reviewed my life, thought I could go back to the girl I was in school. I was alone and lonely, true, but I didn't have anyone coming after me. If Hoyt saw we were separated and heard about the divorce I hoped he'd leave me and my parents alone and you'd have a chance to get him. Then, the night Angela was at her charity bash, I kept thinking of how lonely I truly was, and how much love we shared. Something inside me broke. I realized that even if Hoyt won and he killed us both we were together in the end."

Jane watched Maura as she said all of this. The feelings were still there. The anger toward Maura's actions was dimming and Jane knew it was just a matter of time until it was something in their past they'd faced together and overcome.

"Jane, let me make it up to you. I'll spend the rest of our lives together showing you how much I love you."

"I know." Jane smiled.

TBC.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I haven't run the disclaimer for awhile; as others on this site have noted, none of us own the rights to Jane and Maura, those belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT. If we did, well, let's just say some things would change. Right? **

Chapter 15. Imbalance

Walking into the precinct the next morning Jane felt lighter. She knew they had a busy day ahead with the conclusion of the investigation into Hoyt's escape and death but the knowledge that he was finally dead and out of their lives was welcome.

And Jane's mood was also attributed to the talk she had with Maura the previous evening. Both women knew they had a lot to work out but Jane was confident they'd be successful. Maura already stressed how much she wanted Jane to know she loved and trusted her. Jane smiled. Her world was getting better.

A large gourmet coffee (or sugar with a little coffee added, in Maura's opinion) was on Jane's desk. A quick note in Maura's feminine and precise hand was propped up in front of the cup.

"Good morning, love, a wonderful day to you. I thought since we spent so much time talking last night you might be in need of some caffeine. Love, M."

Jane smiled as she sipped her coffee. Picking up Hoyt's file she headed down to the morgue.

"Morning, M. Thanks for the coffee," Jane said. Maura smiled.

"You're welcome. Come for the autopsy?" she asked Jane.

"Yes. This is one I definitely want to be here for. What time will you be starting?" Jane asked.

"In about an hour."

"Great. I'll tell Frost and Korsak, see if they want to see Hoyt's innards splayed all over your autopsy room," Jane grinned.

"Jane, you know I don't 'splay' people's organs…oh, you were kidding. Never mind." Jane grinned again and left the morgue. Yes, she was definitely in a better mood.

Maura watched Jane walk away. She never got tired of watching Jane Rizzoli swagger.

Cavanaugh finished up his meeting with the detectives. "So, Hoyt hid in one of the body bags, bribed the morgue attendant to drop him off here. The correct body bags are at the funeral home, so Dr. Isles will be doing the prison guards' autopsies after all. The same morgue attendant was waiting around the corner of the precinct and gave Hoyt a ride after he released Dr. Isles and shot Officer Rice."

"Has anyone seen the morgue attendant since?" Frost asked.

"No. James Everett, age twenty, last seen with Hoyt, hasn't been back to work, no credit card usage, etc. We may find the body someday."

"But don't hold your breath," Korsak finished for Cavanaugh.

"We'll put him on the missing persons list and hope for the best," Frost said. He turned to Jane. "Do you mind if I skip out on the autopsy? Since Hoyt was killed here, by you, I don't think it's necessary."

"I don't mind, Frost. Maura said she'll be starting it in about an hour, right after our meeting here."

"Yeah, Jane, I won't be there either. I'd like to get caught up on my paperwork instead, if that's all right with you," Korsak said.

Jane shrugged her shoulders. "Just me and Maura, then."

"I'm just starting the y-incision, Jane, if you want to grab a gown," Maura said when she heard the morgue doors open.

"I'm it, in case you're wondering. Frost and Korsak both declined. Hey, you want to go to lunch after this?"

"Sounds good to me. So, let's get started." Maura inserted the scalpel. Jane looked at Hoyt's face for a moment.

"You know, in death, he doesn't look nearly as scary," she observed.

"Yes, that's not uncommon, Jane. The facial muscles go slack and without the brain operating to tell them how to make a facial expression, or not, the muscles settle. Some people call it a peaceful, serene, expression but I don't think that's the case with our Mr. Hoyt here."

"You did a lot of background research into his childhood. Ever wonder how he would have turned out without the type of influences he was exposed to?"

"Interesting question, Jane. I personally believe one makes their choices, regardless of background influence."

"So no, 'I don't understand the difference between video game violence and real world violence' excuses for you, Maura?"

"No. I've always believed that a child takes their earlier experiences to heart, but also balances them out with what they're exposed to in other circles. For instance, for Charles Hoyt to be the depraved human being he was and not have any consequences for his actions, he would have to have been raised in an environment totally devoid of any social interaction."

"Like being kept in a closet for the first eight years of your life and not attending school, seeing how others function?"

"Try eighteen years, Jane. The charity we ran the marathon for, Jane, PUKE. It recognizes children who have overcome major obstacles in their lives to become stalwart citizens. They work jobs to help their families, get top grades, are popular in school, hold elective office, and repeat the same in their college careers. They don't sit down, think oh poor me I've had a bad upbringing so I'll be a serial killer."

"What about mental problems?"

"Definitely. I can't understand how someone like Hoyt can function without being mentally ill. We may never know why he turned his genius into being a psychopathic killer," Maura said. By this time she's measured all of Hoyt's internal organs.

Maura stepped back from the table. "Do you want to see the bullet trajectory through his body?"

"Sure. I get to see what damage I did, huh?"

"It's actually pretty straight forward. The shoulder wound was pretty insignificant in that it wouldn't have stopped Hoyt from continuing his rampage."

"Probably would have made him more determined to continue, killing both of us."

"Exactly." Maura stopped and looked at Jane, taking a deep breath.

"Maura, it didn't happen."

"I know, Jane, but I keep thinking what might have happened in the past if he'd been successful in killing you before. You would have been on my table, not Hoyt. That thought stops me in my tracks every time, Jane."

"I'm not on your table, Maura. Hoyt is. He's dead and we don't have to worry about him anymore. One more bad guy put away by the good guys."

"And then I hurt you, Jane. It wasn't enough to know Hoyt was trying to get to you but then I push you away. At a time when you needed me to be there for you," Maura's voice was choked with tears. Jane walked up behind Maura and slipped her arms around her waist.

"I know it wasn't a conscious decision, M. I told you last night I forgave you."

"No, I asked if you could forgive me and you said yes. To me that means you can but you haven't."

Jane was silent. "Let's discuss this when we go to lunch. I'm going back upstairs, Maura. Let me know when you're ready." Maura watched Jane retreat to the elevator. _Dear God, what have I done?_ She thought. _I can't bear the thought of not being Jane's wife for the rest of our lives. _

"I'm ready for lunch, Jane, if you are," Maura said later. Jane was at her desk only halfheartedly trying to complete her paperwork nightmare. She heard the click of Maura's heels as she came off the elevator but purposely ignored Maura as she approached Jane's desk.

"Me, too. Want to try that new Italian deli across the street?" she asked. Maura smiled.

"Think it will measure up to Angela's cooking?"

"I think we need to try it, let her know if she has any competition," Jane smirked.

They left the precinct and shortly afterwards found themselves seated on the patio. Jane opened her menu, contemplating a lovely sub sandwich dripping in dressing and heavy on the pepperoni and salami.

"Their salad selection looks nice, Jane," Maura said brightly.

"No, Maura. I'm not eating rabbit food at an Italian deli. It's against my heritage."

"Your heritage is leaning toward cholesterol laden food that's going to cause problems in later years, Jane. I want you healthy for all of our years together," Maura said and reached for Jane's hand. Jane glanced at their intertwined hands and fell silent. Maura quickly pulled her hand away.

"Oh, Jane, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push."

"Maura, don't, it's okay. Even when we were friends you were touching me all of the time."

"Friends, Jane? We're married."

"Until you filed for divorce."

"I don't know what to say, Jane. I want you back. I want our lives back. I guess this goes back to what we were discussing in the morgue. Will you forgive me, Jane?"

"Maura, I never stopped loving you. I'm still pretty numb from the events of the past week or so. I want to be able to trust you, right now, I don't know if I can."

"What can I do to make it up to you, Jane?" Maura held her breath, anticipating Jane's answer. If Jane didn't want her, what was she going to do?

"I think you're going to have to give me more time, Maura. I can tell you with every breath I take that I still love you, I am in love with you, Maura. But it's now a matter of trust. Also one of self-preservation. If we get back together I don't want to be angry with myself for making things too simple for you. On the other hand, I understand in some ways, why you ran from me. I don't want you coming back to me thinking you're in debt to me."

"You want everything equal between us before you'll commit to me again," Maura summed up for Jane. Jane looked at Maura for a long moment before nodding in agreement.

"That sounds about right."

"Will counseling help, Jane?"

"I'm don't need a shrink, Maura, I need to feel my wife is committed to me, not just me to her!" Jane's voice rose.

"I meant couples counseling, Jane. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," Maura said. Her eyes downcast, Maura didn't meet Jane's gaze. Jane sighed.

"See this is the problem, Maura. You feel guilty over what you did, I'm not trusting you, and we seem to say the wrong things. We used to practically read each other's minds."

"Can we start over, Jane? If I ask you on a date, can you begin to let me earn your trust again? Your love?"

"My love isn't a problem, Maura. As I've said repeatedly these last few days I am in love with you. I don't trust you right now and you know me. Trust is a big issue with me." Maura began to cry softly. She knew trust was a major issue with Jane. When they started dating after finally admitting their feelings for each other Jane trusted Maura enough to be able to drop her guard. Maura always loved that she saw sides of Jane Rizzoli no one else was saw.

"I really messed up, Jane. I don't want to lose you."

"I think I need some space, Maura. Give me the weekend to catch up on my sleep and process the fact that Hoyt is completely out of our lives. Right now I don't know anything for sure." Jane stood to leave. Maura didn't think her legs would support her so she remained seated.

After a moment of hesitation Jane leaned down and kissed Maura lightly. She squeezed the m.e.'s hand and went back to work.

TBC. Okay. Let me know what you think. Please read and review.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Still

Jane climbed out of her upstairs bedroom window, to sit on the rooftop. She did this frequently when she was growing up, usually when she wanted some private time to herself.

She looked up at the stars and the darkness of the night. She wasn't sleeping again, which she found ironic. Hoyt was dead and Jane still couldn't sleep. But the problem this time wasn't a serial killer hell-bent on making Jane his trophy victim, it was her wife.

Pulling her knees up to her chest Jane wrapped her arms around her body and shivered. She wished she could make up her mind. She loved Maura, knew she probably always would but didn't know if she could remain married to her.

Maura betrayed Jane's trust, kicked her in the gut and threw her to the curb. Now Maura wanted her back. Jane knew Maura was sorry for what she did, but Jane needed to be able to trust again.

Jane heard a noise and turned to see Frankie in her window. He was still in uniform, having just gotten home from work.

"Problem Jane?" he asked.

"Can't sleep," she replied.

"Want to sit with me while I eat? Ma's warming up my dinner. I'd love to have some company," Frankie said, rubbing his hand over Jane's arm.

"Thanks, Frankie, I'm fine right here. I'm trying to get some thinking done. It's nice and quiet out here." Frankie chuckled.

"Yeah, Ma can be a little overbearing," he said and disappeared back through the window. Jane smiled after him. She turned her head back to watching the stars twinkle in the sky. Before she knew it the dam inside of her burst and Jane was sobbing like she'd never cried in her life.

In her home Maura wasn't sleeping either. She was sitting on her sofa, in the dark, with her third glass of wine in her hand. This was how she ended many nights recently: draining the bottle while pouring it out, glass by glass. Maura knew if she continued to drink this way she was going to bypass the glass and start drinking straight from the bottle.

"Jane, I miss you. I love you so much. What can I do to win you back?" she cried out. No response. The ticking clock on the mantel was the only sound. Even Bass stayed where he was, with his head tucked into his shell.

Maura sighed. "Why the hell couldn't I have seen what was happening, told Jane how I felt? She understood." Suddenly Maura threw the wine glass across the room. It shattered, pieces of glass flying over the floor with the remnants of her wine.

"Damn it, Maura, what if you've lost her forever? This is your fault!" Maura screamed at herself. "You'll hate yourself for the rest of your life if Jane walks away!" Maura's sobs overtook her and she cried until she shook uncontrollably.

The next morning the precinct was quiet. In the aftermath of Hoyt's rampage the city of Boston was having a quiet period where the crime was light. Jane enjoyed this, it gave all of them a chance to breath, recollect themselves and catch up on odds and ends.

At noon Jane looked up at the clock, realizing how hungry she was. She skipped breakfast, downing a cup of coffee before running off to work. Ma offered to cook her breakfast but Jane declined. Now she was starving. She grabbed her phone and keys and started to leave. Quickly she stopped and got on the elevator.

"Maura, want to get lunch?" Jane called out as she entered the morgue. It was quiet down here too, she noticed. At first Jane didn't see Maura then noticed the doctor was sitting at a desk in the far corner of the room. Her laptop open, Jane assumed Maura was shoe shopping on the internet, then saw Maura's shoulders quietly moving.

_Shit, she's crying,_ Jane thought. She covered the morgue in a couple of long strides and enveloped Maura in a hug from behind.

"Maura, come on, don't cry," Jane soothed. Maura melted into Jane's body but it only served to make her cry harder. Jane turned the blond around and pulled her into a tight embrace. Maura cried into Jane's shoulder.

"M, come on, you keep crying we'll have a flood down here," Jane smiled. Maura stopped crying long enough to giggle. The medical examiner managed to keep from launching into a new crying jag. After a moment she pulled back and looked up at Jane.

"I am so sorry, Jane. I hate myself for what I did to you," Maura whispered.

"Hey, hey, none of that. I don't want you hating anyone, much less yourself, Maura. I love you." Jane took a deep breath.

"Come here," Jane said and led Maura into her office. They settled on the couch.

"I know I told you I needed some time and I still think I do. But know this: I love you, Maura Isles, and I always will. We just need time to put Hoyt's death behind us. I know how terrifying he was, I was his target for a long time. Just because I need time to process everything that happened, as well as the realization that he's gone doesn't mean you've lost me. I'm still here."

Maura followed Jane's every word with her eyes. She wanted to believe Jane but was afraid she'd done too much damage for them to repair.

"Besides, I came down to ask if you wanted to go to lunch?" Maura nodded and smiled.

"Let me repair my face and I'll be right with you," Maura said and stood. Jane stood as well but grabbed Maura's hand again.

"Wait," she said and pulled Maura close to her. Studying Maura's face Jane leaned in for a kiss. Maura returned the kiss eagerly.

"Okay, now go repair your face and we'll go to lunch," Jane smiled.

They walked to the deli across the street. The conversation was light and sometimes subdued but it wasn't a bad silence, Maura thought. It was two people who knew each other, loved each other passionately, and were comfortable in their silences with each other. Given the events of the past few weeks Maura felt lucky to be here.

Maura pulled Jane's hand over to a table on the patio. "It's a beautiful day, Jane. The weather's too nice to sit inside." Jane agreed and they perused the menu. Placing their orders (grilled chicken salad for Maura, a burger and fries for Jane), the two gazed at each other across the table. Jane reached for Maura's hand.

"I can't believe he's actually gone," she said. Maura nodded.

"Deep down that must be a relief for you, Jane."

"Yes, it is, but it seems surreal, you know? I'm glad I'm the one who got him."

"You were rather proficient that night, Detective. You used the ruse of covering me with your jacket to withdraw your firearm." Jane chuckled ruefully.

"I'm sure Hoyt went straight to hell wondering what happened. The one mistake he made was assuming that since I was in my little black dress I didn't have a firearm."

"Actually I was wondering the same thing," Maura said. She paused as their orders arrived at their table.

"You didn't know I could secure a weapon at the back of my blazer?" Jane asked.

"No, I didn't. Of course by that time I knew Hoyt was back to make us both his latest victims. When you entered through the autopsy bay and I saw you in your dress, I was afraid he would be done with both of us fairly quickly. I was praying that Frost and Korsak were nearby."

"They were. I guess you never discussed this with anyone?" Jane asked.

"No. In the past, you and I-" Maura stopped herself. She grabbed her water glass, trying to keep control of her emotions, for once.

Jane squeezed her hand. "It's okay, Maura. It's just me sitting here." Maura stared down at her plate. Her appetite gone and the salad mostly forgotten, she pulled her hand away and put both of them in her lap.

"How can you still love me, Jane? After what I put you through?"

"I guess our love is stronger than this, Maura. I've put you through plenty of times, too, Maura, when you thought you might lose me. I shot myself and you had to watch that. I know how guilty I felt when you cried every time you checked my bandages."

"I called the attorney's office and withdrew the divorce petition," Maura said in a very small voice. Jane nodded.

"Thank you."

"I meant what I said, Jane. I'll do anything to prove to you that I still want to be your wife. I love you, I never stopped loving you."

"I know. I love you too." Jane replied. She looked down at both their plates. Neither woman had eaten much. "Let me get the check and a couple of boxes so we can finish this later." Jane started to rise from her chair when she heard a commotion. One of the other patrons screamed from inside the deli: "it's a robbery!"

Jane jumped up, reaching for her weapon. "Get down, everyone!" she yelled. The patio door opened and a man wearing a ski mask ran out. Jane started to run after him.

If all those watching the scene had been asked later they would have sworn time slowed to slow motion. Jane pulled her weapon, yanked off the safety, and tried to find the quickest way out of the maze of tables. She turned to admonish Maura to get down only to be greeted with the sight of Maura standing between her and the robber. The robber slowed down, pulled his weapon to shoulder level and fired. Maura moved to her left and caught the bullet in her shoulder. She crashed to the ground, blood pouring out of her wound.

"Maura!" Jane rushed to her side. She peeled off her jacket and bunched it up into a pillow. Sliding it under Maura's head Jane was careful not to move Maura. The pool of blood under Maura's shoulder was growing fiercely. Quickly Jane grabbed her cell phone and called dispatch for backup and a bus.

"Maura, stay with me," Jane said. Maura's green eyes fluttered open and stopped on Jane's face. Maura moved her mouth but no words came out. Her eyes shut again as she lost consciousness and Maura's body relaxed into the pavement.

TBC A shout out to heatwave16 who had a suggestion for this chapter…thanks!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17. Hold Me

Frost opened the hospital door and peeked in. Both women were still asleep; Maura in her hospital bed with her shoulder bandaged and in a sling; Jane in the chair by Maura's bed, her head on the bed itself.

Frost shut the door and shook his head at Korsak. "Still sleeping?" the older detective asked. "Yeah. You know, it almost looks like when Jane shot herself, only with Maura in the bed and Jane in the chair."

Korsak almost chuckled at that but it had been too long of a day for him to find much of anything humorous. "I hope this helps them find their way back to each other," he said instead.

"They did go to lunch together," Frost sounded encouraged.

"Yeah and a robbery broke out and the doc took a bullet for Jane. I don't know, Frost, we'll see." The two detectives sat back down in the waiting room.

Maura found she could move the fingers of her right arm just a little at a time. Her eyes felt too heavy for her to be able to open them. She moved her fingers just a little and encountered an obstacle. Jane's hair. Maura licked her lips to moisten them before she tried to speak.

"Jane?" was the rusty whisper. Maura's fingers once again found the detective's dark hair and lightly touched it. Jane stirred.

"Maura? Are you awake?" Maura tried to open her eyes, managed to see blurry shapes.

"Jane. Water?"

"Here, let me get you some." Jane jumped up and grabbed Maura's water and a straw.

"I'll hold it and guide the straw for you." Maura took a long drink and settled back against her pillow. She tried opening her eyes again. This time everything was much clearer. Briefly turning her head she saw Jane sitting at her side.

"Jane, I love you," Maura said. She managed to reach her right hand out and clasp Jane's hand. Jane grabbed Maura's hand between her own. The tears started falling down Jane's face.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Jane."

"Let's discuss this later, 'kay? Don't worry about anything. The doctor says you're going to be fine. You'll probably be released later today."

Maura rooted around in her brain for the correct words to be able to express her feelings but found she was still too foggy to say anything coherently. Jane continued to hold Maura's hand and stroke Maura's hair. Maura fell back in a deep sleep.

Jane watched Maura sleep and knew her worst fear was almost realized today: Maura lying dead on the pavement and Jane helpless to save her. She never wanted to experience that again.

Frost entered the room and motioned to Jane. She rose, tucked Maura's hand back under the blanket and followed Frost out of the room.

"We got him, Jane. The robber was spotted still running through the alleys behind the deli. He tried to cut through a couple of backyards and got trapped in a dead end. Frankie and his partner nabbed him."

"Good news. Can you and Korsak do the interrogation? I don't want to leave Maura's side today, but thanks for letting me know," Jane turned to go back into Maura's room when she heard Maura calling for her.

"Hey, sweetheart, I'm right here," Jane said. Maura's eyes were opened but unfocused. The blond frantically looked around the room. When she felt Jane's hand in hers she visibly relaxed.

"I thought you'd left," Maura said.

"No, just stepped into the hallway to speak to Frost for a moment. They found the shooter."

"Leaving?"

"No, sweetie," Jane soothed. "I'm here with you. Frost just wanted me to know he's in custody. He and Korsak are doing the interrogation."

Maura stared at the ceiling for a moment. "Will you take me home when I'm discharged?" Maura asked in a small voice. She almost held her breath in anticipation of Jane's expected negative answer.

"Of course, M. I'll be home with you the rest of this week. I took some time off to be there for you," Jane said.

Tears slid sideways down Maura's face. "I wasn't sure, I didn't want to assume."

Jane flashed her Rizzoli grin. "If you had I'd have to call the doctor, tell him something wasn't right." Maura looked at Jane quizzically for a moment then blushed. She lightly tapped Jane's hand. Jane giggled but it turned into a sob.

"Maura, if anything happened to you…" Jane shook her head. "I can't even finish that sentence, let alone wonder how my life would have turned to crap without you."

"Jane," Maura said and patted the bed next to her.

"No, Maura. I'll hurt you just climbing into the bed." Maura had her hurt "kicked puppy" look. She patted the bed again.

"I want you to hold me, please. I was scared." In a flash Jane climbed into bed. Maura repositioned herself to give Jane more room. Jane slid one arm under her wife and her other arm across Maura's waist. Maura settled against Jane, her head on Jane's shoulder.

"Better?" Jane asked.

"Much. Jane, I want you to know-" Maura started but Jane cut her off.

"We have the rest of our lives to discuss this Maura. Don't worry about it now."

"How's Bass?"

"Bass and Jo are together at Ma's place. Ma did freak slightly when she saw Frankie carrying this big ass tortoise up the front walk She said she knew you'd have some freaky kind of pet, but as a member of the family Bass is always welcome at the Rizzoli home."

Maura smiled. "Am I?" she asked quietly. Jane pulled back and looked at Maura's face.

"Why do you even ask that? Of course you're welcome."

"I didn't want Frankie taking target practice at me on the front walkway."

"M, stop it. You're my wife."

"Jane, look at it from my perspective. I didn't trust you, I pushed you away, I wouldn't talk to you or any Rizzoli, and I filed for divorce without explaining my motives. If Angela had put arsenic or strychnine in my marinara sauce I don't think I'd blame her."

"She loves you, M. She's your Ma. Sometimes I think more so than mine. You're the girl she never got with me."

Maura turned her head and kissed Jane's cheek. "I never meant any of it, you know."

"I know," Jane said. "Now go back to sleep before the doctor comes in. If you can go home today it'll be an exhausting trip home before I get you resettled in bed."

Maura took one last long look at Jane and sighed as she closed her eyes. Jane watched Maura give in to sleep and clutched her wife all that much closer. Maura smiled.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18. Wait, what?

Maura stretched out against the pile of pillows Jane pushed behind her back and shoulder and moaned. Her eyes closed she felt Jane's hand feel her forehead.

"In pain, sweetie?"

"A little," Maura admitted. Actually her shoulder felt on fire but she didn't want to worry Jane.

"It's time for your medication anyway, so let me get it. Hopefully you'll be able to nap after this," Jane said and retreated into the kitchen to get Maura's meds. She steadied herself against the kitchen counter while lining up the pill bottles. Jane was overwhelmed at taking care of Maura; she was used to Maura taking care of her.

_I wish it was like that this time,_ Jane thought. _I can't stand seeing Maura hurt. If she died on that sidewalk…_Jane couldn't think beyond that. Quickly she grabbed the appropriate bottles, grabbed two water bottles and headed back for the bedroom.

Maura opened her eyes as Jane reentered the bedroom. Looking at Jane's face she knew the detective was hiding her feelings. Again.

"Are you hungry?" Jane asked. She watched Maura down the pills and drink half the one water bottle. Maura shook her head and slid down in the bed.

"I think a nap sounds great," she said. Closing her eyes she allowed the pain meds to do their job. Jane went into the living room.

Sitting on the sofa she thought briefly about watching Sports Center, catch up on some game scores but decided she didn't want to bother Maura with the television. Jane decided to take her own nap. Her eyes barely closing she heard a moan come from the bedroom. Jane was up in a flash and by Maura's side.

"Maura, honey, wake up, it's just a bad dream." Jane lightly rubbed Maura's head. Maura opened her eyes and stared at Jane.

"Did you dream about being shot by the robber?" Jane asked. Maura shook her head no.

"Hoyt?" Again another head shake.

"Okay, I'm out of options," Jane joked. She held Maura' hand in hers. "It's okay, Maura, you can tell me." Tears ran down Maura's cheeks. She couldn't meet Jane's eyes.

"When I told the lawyer I wanted to divorce you," she said softly. "I keep having the same dream. You accepted the papers, laughing in my face that I wasn't good enough for you and now you'd be free of your mistake," Maura whispered. Jane reached out and cradled Maura's body on her good side.

"It's just a bad dream, Maura. You know I don't feel that way. I love you, I always have." Jane stroked Maura's cheek. Maura raised her eyes to Jane's.

"You don't think we're a mistake?"

"Hell no, Maura. I love you more and more each day. If anything I've worried that I might do something to push you away, make you wonder if you'd made a mistake in marrying me. I can't imagine waking up next to anyone else for the rest of my life."

Maura stroked Jane's cheek with her good hand. "I can't imagine loving anyone else but you, Jane Rizzoli. Will you marry me?"

"Hey, M, I think the pain meds are talking. You're confused. We're already married."

"I want us to repeat our vows. I don't want anyone thinking I don't love you."

"Wait, what? Another ceremony? M, the first one was one of the best days of my life."

"Only one of the best, Jane?" Maura smiled slightly.

"Well, let's see. The best day was the day you kissed me for the first time and told me you loved me, the second best day was the first time we made love, and pretty much every time we made love was one of my best days," Jane said.

"I wish I could make love to you right now, Jane. I've missed you so much."

"When you feel better and your shoulder is okay I'll make love to you all night long." Maura felt a flash of heat roll through her at Jane's words.

"That better be soon, before I melt," she sighed and yawned. Jane pulled Maura to her.

"Let's take a nap, Maur."

The next two weeks passed in a blur. Jane took care of Maura, Maura slept and exercised her shoulder a moderate amount and they feasted on Angela's cooking. At the end of the two weeks the doctor removed Maura's splint and stitches and cautioned her to start a light physical therapy program.

As they exited the doctor's office Jane placed her arm around Maura's waist.

"I think we should celebrate," she said. "What sounds good for dinner?"

"Home cooking," Maura promptly replied.

"You want to go home and eat?" Jane was astonished. She thought Maura had a little cabin fever and might enjoy dining out for a change.

Maura grinned. "Your mother stopped by with her homemade lasagna, I put a salad together and we just have to heat the garlic bread. Besides, I have something special in mind for dessert." Maura's voice dropped a little when mentioning dessert. Jane stopped and put her arms around Maura, pulling her closer together.

"You do, huh?" Jane's voice was huskier and Maura noticed a flash in her chocolate eyes. Maura carefully raised her arm and placed both around Jane's neck.

"You're my dessert, Jane. I want to make love to you now that I can move my shoulder," she whispered in the detective's ear. Desire rolled through Jane. She couldn't wait to get Maura in the car.

The drive home was uneventful; Boston traffic notwithstanding Jane made good time. Maura didn't attempt any conversation, sitting in the passenger seat with her hands in her lap, a contented smile on her face.

Jane escorted Maura into their home. Closing the door she felt herself being pushed against it. Maura put here arms around Jane's waist and leaned in for a passionate kiss. Jane growled at the kiss.

"Dinner later?" Maura managed to choke out as Jane attacked her throat. Maura tugged at Jane's t-shirt, pulling it out of Jane's pants and trying to pull it over her head. Jane stopped what she was doing and grabbed her own shirt. She stopped for a moment and stared at Maura. Maura opened her eyes and looked at Jane.

"What's wrong?" Maura asked, fearful that Jane had second thoughts.

"You want me, don't you?" Maura asked. Jane nodded.

"More than ever, sweetie, but I don't want to hurt you. Let me take care of you, tonight. I don't want to damage your shoulder."

"No. This is your night. I know what I'm doing, Jane. Besides, I need to reach down not up," Maura teased.

"Promise me, Maura," Jane said, trying to be stern. "If you're in pain you need to tell me."

Maura looked up at Jane. _God I love this woman so much, _she thought. "I promise," she murmured. Reaching out Maura undid Jane's belt buckle and pants and ran her hand inside Jane's panties.

Jane moaned. "Bedroom, Maura. The floor isn't an option for your body tonight."

Maura lay nestled in Jane's side, her face buried in her neck. Her body pleasantly ached in all the right places and her shoulder was fine.

"I swear, Maura, one of these days you're going to kill me," she groaned. Maura giggled.

"But, Jane, I wanted you, you know that."

"You made love to me like a dying man in a desert drinks a river dry."

Maura laughed outright. "You were a little cautious."

"Damn woman, I nearly watched you die on a sidewalk. You just had your stitches removed and you were cautioned to start a _light_ physical therapy program. What did you think I was going to do? Have you swinging from the chandelier?"

"I'm sorry, Jane, I didn't think. I was teasing you a little. Most of the time after we make love you're so good you have a smirk on your face."

Jane kissed the top of Maura's head. "I know, sweetie. I didn't want to try to hit a home run out of the ballpark tonight. I'll do better next time," Jane teased. She fell silent.

"Maur, why did you do it?"

Maura rolled over on her stomach and looked up at Jane. She rested her head on the detective's stomach and sighed.

"I hurt you so much, Jane, I just couldn't bear to see you get shot by that robber. I don't think I could have handled your blood on my hands again, being in the hospital, praying for your safe recovery."

"I had my weapon drawn, Maura. Did it ever occur to you I might have accidentally shot you in the crossfire?"

"No. When he fired at you Jane, I just jumped."

"Maura, please listen to me. If this should ever happen again, and I fervently pray it does not, please do _not_ do anything like that again. You were on the ground, bleeding out like mad, and I was completely helpless to do anything for you. I don't want to go through that again."

"I'm sorry," Maura said in a small voice. Jane sighed.

"Sweetie I'm not angry at you. I was so scared." Jane stopped. The tears were flowing again and she choked back a sob. Maura was instantly in her face, cupping her cheeks.

"Love, look at me. I'm okay, I really am. With physical therapy I'll be back to normal in no time. We're together, you forgave me, we're better than ever. I love you, Jane Rizzoli. I always have and I always will. That will never change. So like I said before, will you marry me?"

Jane pulled Maura into a fierce kiss.

"As long as this time it's forever," she said.

"It is."

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **I'm just taking Jane and Maura out to play with me, they do not belong to me and I make no profit from their use. They belong, respectively, to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and the powers that be at TNT.

Chapter 19. Repair

Four weeks later Maura returned to work. It wasn't long before she was back in the routine of running the lab, completing autopsies and keeping up with the never ending mound of paperwork.

Jane enjoyed having Maura back at work. Everything seemed in place. She took her wife coffee in the morning, checked in during the day and lunched with Maura whenever possible. Their caseload was momentarily lighter as well; it was as if the criminals of Boston vacationed at the same time.

On Tuesday morning Maura declined Jane's lunch invitation.

"Why can't you go to lunch with me? You don't have a case to work on. If I don't, you don't," Jane nearly pouted.

"You're cute like that, my love, but I have plans already and they don't involve you," Maura grinned as she finished applying her lipstick.

"What? My wife has lunch plans without me?" Jane tried to sound as indignant as possible.

"Yes. They involve renewing our vows."

"Oh. Okay. In that case, enjoy your lunch. But plan to come home to a nice dinner," Jane acquiesced. Maura smiled.

"Are you cooking?" she asked.

"No, but I plan to have you for dessert," Jane leered.

Maura kept careful watch of the time. When her lunch hour rolled around she grabbed her purse and keys. She nervously started her car and inched out of the precinct parking lot.

Twenty minutes later her lunch date opened the door at her knock.

"Hello, Angela," Maura said.

"Come in," Angela said. "I prepared a lighter lunch for us today Maura dear. I made minestrone soup this morning and decided to make a garden salad. I got a lot of cucumbers and tomatoes out of my garden, I'll send some home for you and Janie."

"Thank you, Angela. You know how I struggle sometimes to get Jane to eat healthy. Too much pizza and beer will take its toll."

"Sure, sure. Have a seat, Maura. I'll pour us a glass of wine with our lunch."

"Angela, can we hold our meal for a moment? I'm a little nervous and I'd prefer to talk first, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. Let me take a seat. Go ahead, Maura."

"First I want to thank you—" Angela held up her hand and stopped Maura.

"Maura, you're family. Family doesn't have to say thank you. We know why you did what you did and you're a saint for protecting Janie."

"She doesn't see it that way."

"I'm sure she doesn't. Jane's always been the strong one, the protector. Having someone else step in and take a bullet for her is unusual."

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior before this happened."

"Again Maura, let me stop you. Janie's forgiven you, hasn't she?"

"Of course."

"Then we're good. It's like when we spoke earlier, Maura. Jane was familiar with having a serial killer come after her. She knew what to do to protect herself, and she's a cop. I'm not making light of the situation but these things sometimes happen. You being a doctor and medical examiner are a different story. It's understandable that you'd freak out."

"I didn't forgive myself for awhile, Angela. I hurt Jane so badly."

"What matters is that you two came together at the end. Now, let's have some soup, shall we?"

"Sounds good. Now that we've talked I'm famished."

"Good. You always want to be in an Italian kitchen when you're famished. It's a good thing," Angela winked at Maura.

"I also wanted to ask your assistance, Angela. I proposed to Jane and asked her to marry me again, renew our vows."

"I'll plan everything, Maura, just leave it to me."

"Except for the venue. I already spoke to my parents. We're using their gazebo and backyard area. Jane wants Italian food served, so that's where you come in."

"Thank you, Maura, leave it to me."

Shortly after two Jane went down to the morgue to see Maura. Most of her paperwork was caught up and with no new cases to chase down leads, she was bored. Jane stepped off the elevator to find her wife sitting at her desk, engrossed in something on her laptop. Jane smiled to herself. Maura was probably shoe shopping. Originally thinking of walking up behind the blond and capturing her around her waist, Jane paused. She continued to watch Maura from behind. _I almost lost her. I never believed she'd fall in love with me in the first place. Then damn Hoyt almost scared her off. I hate to think what my life would be like if she never came back to me. I'm very, very lucky to have Maura in my life, _Jane thought.

Maura turned her head slightly. She thought she heard Jane's footsteps at the elevator but guessed she was wrong. She went back to the internet sites she'd been reviewing. Maura was picking out a new wedding dress for herself and a tailored tux for Jane. Maura wanted a simple off white sheath for herself but couldn't make up her mind about Jane's tux.

"Guess who?" Jane slipped up behind Maura and placed her hands over Maura's eyes. Sitting down behind Maura and sliding her hands down to Maura's waist she rested her chin on Maura's shoulders. Maura leaned back.

"I don't know who you are, but if my wife comes down she'll shoot you full of holes for messing with me," Maura said.

"Damn straight. That's what happens when you marry a cop." Jane kissed Maura's neck.

Maura turned around to face Jane. She placed her hands on Jane's shoulders and leaned in for a kiss. "Mmmm," she breathed as they broke apart.

Jane smirked. "Did I manage to melt that big brain of yours with just one kiss?"

"Yes, but it was quite a kiss. Quit smirking!" Maura said. Jane laughed. She was about to reply when her cell phone rang.

It was Korsak. "Jane, come on up. The driver of the getaway car for Hoyt has been found. Bring the doc. Rice called it in, said a dog dug up some body parts in the wooded area of the park."

"On my way with Maura," Jane replied.

"Let's go, sweetie. They found the body of the getaway car for Hoyt. At least some of him. Officer Rice said the body is in parts."

Maura shook her head. "I dislike doing an autopsy on body parts. It makes the puzzle that much more difficult to solve."

Rice had been correct, Jane thought. The body parts were scattered. After conferring with Maura she knew it would take DNA samples off each part to know if it was all the same person.

Fortunately his wallet was with the body, making a possible identification that much easier.

"Man was walking his dog in the park. The dog ran off and didn't come back so the man followed. The dog was digging up something that looked like a hand. That's when the man called it in."

"He still here?" Jane asked. Rice nodded to a middle-aged man standing off to the side, his dog now leashed.

"That's him. Ed Stevens. Lives across the street and walks his dog here daily."

"Frost, go take his statement. Nice work Rice. I'm going to check in with Maura."

Maura shook her head as Jane approached. "Not much to go on, I'm afraid. We'll have to wait for the DNA. I can autopsy the torso for cause of death, but if it's strangulation we'll have a hard time proving it."

"Why?"

"Most of the neck is gone. I don't know if it's somewhere else or if another animal ate it."

"Thank goodness I don't have a weak stomach like Frost, Maura. Are you sure?"

Maura nodded. "Oh, yes, Jane. It's quite common for a cook to give the turkey neck to the family dog when it's cooked at thanksgiving."

"No, Maura, I mean, you can't pick up strangulation from a secondary source?"

"Fairly difficult, Jane. Anyway, we'll take him back to the morgue and I'll see what I can find."

Korsak leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes. "Not much to go on, I'm afraid, Jane. We have the man's identification. We know where he lived and what he did for a living. But that's where it stops."

"He has a brother that lives in Southie's territory. He gave a statement to two of their officers. They were close but both had been busy with work and hadn't a chance to talk for a week or two. The brother wasn't aware that his brother knew Hoyt," Frost contributed.

"Maybe it was a random thing. The vic happened to be at the prison that afternoon and Hoyt either made a deal or threatened him. Either way the guy drives Hoyt to our precinct and waits for him."

"And Hoyt kills him later, so the man can't identify Hoyt."

Jane's cell phone rang. "Yes, Maura?"

"Jane, the autopsy is done, pending the results from the crime lab. I'm heading home, I'm tired. Are you coming?"

"In a couple of minutes. I'll pick us up something for dinner, so don't bother cooking Maura. How's your shoulder?"

"It's wolfing at me, Jane. I think I'll take some pain meds when I get home and try to relax in the bathtub."

"It's _barking_, Maura, not wolfing," Jane replied with a smile. "I'll be home with dinner by the time you're out of the tub." Jane closed her phone and looked at Frost and Korsak. "We good here, guys?" Jane grabbed her keys and left the precinct. Frost watched her leave.

"I guess having Maura in the bath is worth flying out of here," he said.

"I agree. She must be a vision," Korsak grinned. "If Jane finds out what you said…"

Frost vehemently shook his head. "I didn't say anything, Korsak. You know me."

Jane set the takeout containers on the kitchen island and went into their bedroom. No Maura. The bathroom door was shut. She knocked and entered.

Maura reclined in the tub, covered by bubbles. She smiled wearily at Jane.

"Hi, welcome home."

"Long day, M. Maybe too long for you. Maybe we should cut your schedule back for a couple of weeks or so?"

"No, I'm fine. I just needed to get my morgue legs back. Until today it's been quiet."

Jane perched on the edge of the tub. She could see the scar on Maura's shoulder.

"Did you take anything?"

"I still had some of the pain meds, Jane. I took two with some water. I put the wine back in the refrigerator."

"Dinner is in the kitchen when we're ready."

"I was hoping you might want a bath, too, Jane."

"I thought you'd never ask."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20. Wedding Day

Jane stretched languidly before opening her eyes. She smelled coffee coming from the kitchen. Just as she was about to investigate what other lovely smells were in the kitchen the bedroom door opened and Maura entered with a tray.

"Hmm, breakfast in bed. I could get used to it," Jane smiled at her wife. She looked down at the tray Maura presented her with.

"Oatmeal? Maura, _oatmeal?_ Where's the bacon, at least?" Jane couldn't believe it. A special morning deserved a special breakfast and Maura made oatmeal?

"You need protein for the long day we have, my love. Oatmeal is best. You can chow up at the reception later."

"It's chow down, Maura. Not up. Okay, I see your point."

"Good," Maura replied. "Now hurry up and eat. Your tux is hanging in the doorway of the guest bed and bath. I need you to get dressed and leave for your mother's so I can get ready."

"We can't go together?" Jane pouted.

"Not until after the ceremony," Maura pointed out.

"How about I skip breakfast and we have a quickie right now," Jane proposed. She reached out to grab Maura's hand but the blond was quicker.

"No, ma'am, not until later. But don't worry, I'll make it worth your while," Maura winked as she left the bedroom.

Jane didn't know if she wanted to eat her oatmeal or throw it in frustration. _Oh, well, at least we'll have a wonderful day-and night._

All of the information he needed was on these two sheets of paper. He folded them carefully and placed them in his back pocket. Grabbing his wallet he recounted the cash he took from the ATM the night before. All accounted for. He synchronized his watch to the cable box and put it on. Grabbing his keys he left home. He hoped everything worked out today. He owed it to his big brother.

Frost and Korsak sat in the precinct, watching the clock as they reviewed their case files. Both were already dressed in suits and ties for the wedding, so they just needed to leave in time to get to Maura's parents' house at noon.

"Vic's name was James Paul. Thirty-one years old, truck driver for the City of Boston. Maybe his personnel folder will hold more information, but I'm not finding too much through our regular sources, Korsak."

"If no priors, Frost, not much to find. I checked his tax returns, nothing out of the ordinary. Rented an apartment, didn't own any property."

"Younger brother Daniel Paul was interviewed by the Southie guys, they didn't uncover anything either. No record for either brother."

"Well, sometimes no news is good news. Maybe this is one we just have to chalk up to random occurrence and put it to bed," Korsak said.

"Yeah, you're probably right, Korsak. Hey what time is it?" Frost asked.

"Eleven-fifteen. Time to go," Korsak answered. Grabbing their jackets they left the precinct for the wedding.

"Think Jane's nervous?" Frost asked.

"I don't see why she should be. The second wedding's usually easier than the first two."

"You married two different women, Korsak. That's not the same thing. Jane and Maura are renewing their vows."

"I married three women, Frost, but who's keeping count?"

He checked his paper again to make sure he took the right cutoff from the expressway. He wished he had GPS to guide him but his economy car was too old to make any improvements. Turning off into a nice residential street he counted houses until he found the one. No cars parked in front, great. He hoped the medical examiner was home alone today. He already called the precinct on a prank call to find out if she was due in today and was told Dr. Isles was off today.

He parked across the street and down a couple of houses. He hoped to have Dr. Isles drive them out of her garage instead of forcing her into his car. He didn't want any of her neighbors alerted to her kidnapping.

Maura and her mother stood in the kitchen, sipping coffee. Mrs. Isles put her hand on Maura's and smiled.

"Are you ready for today?" she asked. Maura smiled.

"Never more so. I think I'm going to enjoy today more than the first one."

"Well, you shouldn't have the nerves you did the first time. You and Jane have been together for awhile now."

"I wasn't nervous the first time either, Mother." Mrs. Isles looked at her daughter and smiled.

"Yes, you were. Remember how your hand shook when your father handed you the bouquet of flowers?" she teased Maura.

"I was merely trying to make sure I didn't drop them," Maura protested lightly, her smile growing as she remembered the first time she and Jane said 'I do.'

A sudden crash and the sound of glass breaking startled both women. Before Maura could grab her phone or investigate the sound a young man appeared in her kitchen doorway, holding a gun.

"Hello, ladies. Dr. Isles, I need you to come with me," he said. Constance Isles froze at first, then shook her head vehemently.

"She's getting married today, she can't go with you," she protested. Maura tried to back away from the kitchen island and reach the landline phone. The man saw her movements and yelled.

"No! You're coming with me, Dr. Isles! Detective Rizzoli is responsible for my brother being killed and I'm going to see just how she likes my payback!" he yelled. Before either woman could respond the man raised his gun and pistol whipped Constance. She crumpled to the floor. Maura started to scream but the man ran around and placed his hand across her mouth.

"No scream, not another word or I'll do worse. Get your car keys, we're leaving. Be calm and I may be nice," he threatened.

Maura felt she had no choice but to follow.

Jane and Frankie drove over to the Isles residence by themselves. As before, Frankie was her best man. Angela was already there, having sent Tommy and Frank Sr. with platters and pans of food.

"You nervous?" Frankie asked. Jane laughed.

"No. This time it's for Maura. Since we've already done this I'm not nervous."

"And you'll do anything for Maura, Sis. We know that." Jane reached over and smacked the back of Frankie's head.

"Hey, hey! No mussing the hair! I got it just right for the ceremony," Frankie said. Jane laughed again.

"And people think women are crazed about getting their hair just right," Jane teased.

"I want to look good for the pictures, Jane. That's all," Frankie tried to be serious but failed. He and Jane were laughing as they drove into the Isles' driveway.

"No limo yet, so I can see Maura hasn't arrived."

"That's okay, isn't it?"

"Oh, yes, the bride is always the last to arrive. And besides, I'm not supposed to see Maura in her dress until she's walking down the aisle."

Frankie paused for a moment before following Jane to the door. "Hey, wait a minute. I want to say something."

Jane turned back. "Yeah, little brother, what is it?"

"I know you and Maura went through a pretty tough time, recently. I want you to know I'm glad it all worked out. We're here today because you didn't turn your back on Maura."

"I couldn't Frankie, you know that. As much as I was hurting I knew Maura was, too."

"I hope you two have many years of happiness, together, Janie. You deserve it."

"Thanks, Frankie. I knew I picked the right brother to be my best man," she teased. Angela appeared in the doorway.

"Many grandchildren, too, Frankie. Jane, aren't you and Maura ready to be parents?" Jane and Frankie looked at each other for a moment then burst out laughing.

"Ma's one track mind," Jane said as they entered the Isles home.

Jane finished dressing and waited to be summoned. From the bedroom window she was at, she could see the backyard and gazebo. Beautifully decorated in lilies and baby's breath, ribbons of contrasting colors of peach and light blue decorated every inch of the gazebo. Ribbons were also on the ground, outlining the path for Maura to take as she walked down the aisle. Chairs on both sides of the aisle were starting to fill up. Jane glanced at the time. Not long now. She smiled as she thought of Maura and of the years they'd known each other before expressing their feelings. _It took a lot to get us here, but I'm thankful we're here now. _She couldn't think of anything better than starting the next phase of their lives together.

Frankie knocked on the door. "Jane, you ready?"

"Yeah, Frankie, come on in. Maura here? Is it time?"

"No, she isn't here yet," Frankie replied. "Frost and Korsak are here, Maura's relatives and the rest of the guest are here."

"They must have hit some traffic."

Frost and Korsak took their seats. "Beautiful day," Frost commented.

"I swear, Frost, sometimes I think you're more of a girl," Korsak said. "Most men don't think about the weather."

"Yeah? What did you think about when you got married?"

"The first time, I concentrated on not screwing up. The second, when I could have some cake and the last time, when I was going to be able to remove my tie and kick off my shoes."

"How romantic," Frost said and rolled his eyes. "When I get married I expect to be just as excited as my bride. It's our special day."

"Uh huh. Eat breakfast before you get dressed, go to the bathroom one more time before you leave home and tuck a napkin at your neck so you don't spill," Korsak stated. Frost looked at him, started to say something, then just laughed.

"That your equivalent of fatherly advice, Korsak?"

"Frankie, she's late," Jane said. What could be keeping Maura?

"Jane, relax, she's only twenty minutes late. Every bride is late to their wedding."

"Maura make you read her bridal magazines, Frankie?"

"No, I have plenty of friends who've gotten married. Not one bride is ever on time to their own ceremony. Besides, you know Maura. She wants everything perfect."

"That's true," Jane conceded. "Maura looks runway perfect every day so on a day like today she'll take extra time and care."

"Exactly. She'll be here soon, Janie."

When fifteen minutes turned into forty-five then an hour Jane began pacing. Frankie got Frost and Korsak from the backyard and informed them of Jane's behavior.

"Frost, you call Maura. I'll go upstairs and calm Jane down," Korsak said. He and Frankie returned to Jane.

"Janie, relax. Maura will be here soon. Frost is calling right now," Korsak said. Jane shook her head.

"No, there's something wrong. I feel it. Maura calls if she's more than ten minutes late for dinner. I would have heard from her by now," Jane paced again.

Frost appeared in the doorway. "I left a message on her cell. She didn't answer."

Jane looked at Korsak. "Let's go, Frankie. I need to get to Maura's house. There's something wrong." Korsak looked at Frankie. "Have one of the uniforms take a cruiser. Use the lights and sirens. If Maura is already on her way I'll let her know. Frost, go with them."

The three departed to Maura's. Jane couldn't sit still in the front seat of the cruiser. She desperately wished she could have driven; if she had they'd have been there by now.

They turned onto Maura's street. The limo was parked outside.

"See, Jane, she's just a little late."

"No, Frankie, something's wrong. Her garage door is open."

"And her Mercedes is gone. Why would Maura have driven off in her Mercedes with the limo waiting?"

"She didn't get a call from work, Jane. Southie's m.e. is taking calls today," Frost said.

Jane and Frankie headed into Maura's home. Frost circled around the outside. He just noticed the broken window and started to call it in when he heard a shout from inside. He ran inside to find Jane and Frankie crouched beside Constance Isles.

"Call for a bus, Frost, she's out cold," Jane said. Frankie noticed something on the floor across from Mrs. Isles.

"Jane, it's bad," he said.

"What is it, Frankie?"

"A spot of blood on the ground."

Fear filled eyes stared back at him as Jane came to the realization that Maura had been kidnapped.

TBC I am now on twitter, hbCarolyn. See you there.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21. A Day Rent Asunder

Jane felt a cold stab of fear pierce her heart at Frankie's words.

"Are you sure, Frankie?" she asked.

"Yeah, Jane. Nothing else it could be. I'm sorry."

Jane refused to give in to panic. She turned to Frost. "Where's the bus? Constance needs to go to the hospital. Did you call Korsak?"

"I just called him. He pulled Angela aside to tell her the wedding's delayed a bit. He'll be here shortly. The bus just pulled up outside," Frost said as two EMTs came in. They knelt down beside Constance and began checking her vital signs. As one attendant checked her pulse Constance's eyes began to flutter.

"Maura, who are…wait, where's my daughter?" Constance nearly screamed. Jane crouched down next to her. "Oh, Jane, there you are. I must have hit my head I guess…no, that doesn't seem right. Is Maura ready to go?"

"Constance, Maura isn't here right now. Can you try to remember what happened?" Constance gazed at Jane in confusion.

"Why isn't she here? Did she leave without me? Oh, that man!"

"What man, Constance. Can you describe him?"

"I'll try. Where's Maura? He didn't hurt her did he?" she asked Jane.

_Heaven help him if he does, _Frost thought. As Constance rattled off what details she could remember he jotted them in his notebook. The EMTs loaded Constance into the ambulance and took her to the hospital. Jane promised Constance that Maura would be okay.

Frankie and Frost scoured the rest of the house, looking for clues. The perpetrator entered through the bathroom window. The crime scene team took photos of the bathroom and scooped up glass from the floor as well as the window itself, checking for any DNA that might help. Beyond this they had no leads, until they heard from the kidnapper.

Jane was pacing the living room. "Where the hell is she? Who would kidnap Maura? She hasn't a mean bone in her body." Frost looked at Jane. She was on the verge of completely losing it.

Korsak joined them, reviewed Frost's notes with him and talked with Jane. She couldn't calm down.

"This is my wife we're talking about, Korsak! She's out there, some nut snatched her for God knows what reason and we have to find her. If I have to walk every street in this city and beyond, I'll find her," Jane collapsed, sobbing, on the sofa. Korsak pulled her into his arms and held her.

"Don't worry about it, kid. We've got this. Frost and I are going back to the precinct. There has to be some connection in one of Maura's cases. We'll find her, Jane, I promise and then the two of you can have the day you deserve." With a glance at Frost the two detectives left. Frankie sat down next to Jane.

"They're right, Janie. They'll find her."

"I meant what I said, Frankie. I'll start walking the streets, down by the old warehouse district. A lot of places to hide a woman in a wedding dress."

Frost and Korsak started reviewing old case files in their heads en route to Boston PD.

"Let's see, there's that one case Maura had, her in depth autopsy put Adam Sellers in prison for manslaughter when the original medical examiner ruled it a suicide. Has he been released?"

"Make a note of that one, Korsak and I'll run it when we get there. What about the Benson case? Maura testified in court for over two days about the forensics on that one. The husband killed the wife and the children were sent to foster care. Think any of the children are harboring feelings against Dr. Isles?"

Korsak sighed. "I hope not, Frost. I hope Maura's fine. Maybe the nut job who took her just has a thing for brides and releases her soon."

"Unharmed, too, Korsak. Dr. Isles doesn't deserve this," Frost said.

Jane sobbed into Frankie's shirt so much it was soaked with her tears. He held her, rubbing her back and trying to soothe her when Angela walked in the door.

"Oh, my baby!" she cried and rushed to Jane. Frankie stood up and embraced his mother.

"Come with me, Ma, I want to tell you something," he said in Angela's ear and pulled her away.

"Ma, be careful with her. She's devastated that Maura's been kidnapped."

"What's being done to find her?" Angela demanded.

"Frost and Korsak are back at the precinct, reviewing old cases for any connection. Several uniformed cops are questioning informants for info, we've basically turned BPD inside out to put as many people on this as possible. Be gentle with her, Ma."

"Of course, Frankie. You going to help?" she asked. Frankie nodded grimly. My uni is in my car. I'm heading out to the warehouse district. Tell Jane I love her and we'll find Maura in no time. What did you tell the wedding guests?"

"I asked Frank to tell them Maura had a wardrobe malfunction and the wedding was postponed."

"Good. Thanks, Ma."

Angela sat down next to Jane and pulled her daughter into her arms. She began rocking Jane back and forth.

"Ma, we have to find her," Jane said in a small, weak voice.

"You will. Maura is such a lovely woman, she doesn't deserve this. God will look after her. She'll be home soon."

Jane tried to take comfort in her mother's words but she was broken.

Korsak was pulling old case files when his phone rang.

"Yeah, Rice what do you have?" Korsak asked, then listened. Frost turned to the older detective and watched Korsak's reactions.

"Where was the body found?" Korsak asked quietly. Frost watched Korsak scribble down an address and end the call. Korsak hesitated briefly before looking over at Frost.

"A woman's body, dressed in a wedding dress, was found at 11468 Elm. It's a vacant lot not far from the waterfront," Korsak said grimly.

"Was Rice able to ID the body?"

"No. She's face down, deceased. He didn't want to disturb anything. Frost, her hair coloring and body style match Dr. Isles. We have to get over there."

"What about Jane?"

"I'll call her." Korsak opened his phone and dialed Jane.

Jane heard her phone ring. She jumped up, nearly pushing Angela off the couch.

"Yeah, Korsak, what is it?"

"Jane, we just got a call. Rice found a woman in a wedding dress on Elm. 11468. It's down by the waterfront."

"Great, Korsak, I'll be there in a few minutes."

Jane looked at Angela. "Ma, I gotta go. They found Maura."

"I'll head over to the hospital and check on Constance, you call me when you know," Angela said and left.

Jane drove to the site as quickly as she could. She felt relief that Maura had been found. Seeing the police cruisers as well as Korsak's car, she jumped out.

Just as quickly Frankie restrained her.

"Frankie, what the hell? I want to see Maura."

"No, Jane you don't. What Korsak didn't tell you on the phone was that Rice called in finding the body of a woman dressed in a wedding dress that matches Maura's description. We just got here. They're trying to determine if it's Maura."

Jane heard the words but failed to comprehend their meaning. "You mean Maura's dead?"

TBC.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22. Body Double

Jane's heart was pounding in her chest. Her hands felt on fire. "Frankie!" she called.

"Yeah, sis?"

"Take me to her," she whispered. "I need to see if it's Maura."

"Janie, no, let the others take care of this. Let me take you home," Frankie protested.

Jane pulled back and started yelling and crying at the same time, her heart truly breaking in her chest.

"Frankie, please! She's my wife, I need to-see-if it's Maura. If it is, I want to help. I don't want someone else pawing at her body."

"Okay, Janie, I'll take you up there," Frankie whispered. Putting his arm around Jane he bolstered her as they walked toward the body.

As they neared the body the other personnel parted to let Jane through. Everyone was silent. Korsak and Frost came up to meet her.

"Okay, Jane?" Korsak looked Jane in the eye. "Take your time."

Jane looked down at the body. She started to cry once more. "It's her dress. It's Maura's wedding dress," she sobbed and sank to the ground.

"How much longer do you plan to keep my here, if I may ask?" Maura said. She looked at her kidnapper. "I'm worried about my mother. She was out cold when we left."

"Not much longer, I think. Detective Rizzoli has a nasty surprise waiting for her on her wedding day. My timing is impeccable, don't you think?" the man said. He smiled mirthlessly.

"Your timing? You mean to kidnap me on my wedding day?"

"Yes. I didn't even know you were getting married, Dr. Isles. I called the precinct this morning to see if you were in today. The nice desk sergeant pleasantly told me today was your day off since it was yours and Detective Rizzoli's wedding day. Then I knew my plan was blessed by the gods."

"You seem to know a fair amount about me, but I'm afraid I can't return the favor," Maura said. "How do you know me, know my name?"

"After the good detective shot herself you were all over the papers, both of you. Then when my brother died I knew who to blame."

"Is that what this is about? Revenge for your brother? What did he do?"

"What do you mean, what did he do? Is that all you can think about, Dr. Isles? My brother is dead because of Detective Rizzoli and you think he was some scumbag criminal?" the kidnapper got in Maura's face and fairly screamed at her.

"Isn't this about an old case of Jane's?" Maura liked hearing Jane's name roll off her lips. She prayed she'd have a chance to see Jane again.

"No, it isn't. Detective Rizzoli is responsible for my brother being dead because of Charles Hoyt."

Maura closed her eyes upon hearing Hoyt's name mentioned again. _Dear God,_ she thought. _Let Jane find me soon. _

"My brother was found chopped in pieces in the woods. Some guy walking his dog found him. At least, most of him. I don't even know what parts were found, what's still missing," the man said.

_So that's it, _Maura thought. _This is the younger brother of the man I autopsied yesterday morning. _Maura searched her memory for anything of comfort she could offer the man but couldn't find anything. She also thought back over the morning, trying to think of any clues they may have left behind to identify her kidnapper. _Hopefully something will be noticed. Maybe he left DNA on the glass when he broke in my bathroom window. Come on, Jane, put it together. You, Frost and Korsak. You're the best. _Maura pleaded in her thoughts.

"Wait, you said Detective Rizzoli had a surprise waiting for her. What is it?" Maura asked, then held her breath for the answer.

"Did you notice what you're wearing right now?" the man asked. Again, a small smile played around his lips. Maura thought to look down at herself. When she drove to the warehouse she was now sitting in the man knocked her unconscious when he pulled her from her car. Maura awakened not long ago, noticing a scratchy fabric on her upper body. She pulled against the duct tape that tightly bound her wrists and ankles.

"I hadn't noticed. I'm wearing a large sweatshirt and pants, with old socks and tennis shoes?" she wrinkled her nose. She hoped the socks weren't grimy.

"You donated your wedding dress to someone who needed it," the man said. He smirked at Maura.

"That was nice of you, I guess. A friend of yours who wore my size?"

"No, Dr. Isles. Another woman who died last night that managed to match your size and hair color. You're wearing her clothes and she is wearing your wedding dress and heels right about now."

"She died?"

"Yep. Dumped the body where it would be found. So sometime this afternoon Detective Rizzoli will find a body that matches your description, wearing your wedding apparel. She's face down, too. So for at least a little while Jane will think you're dead."

Maura couldn't stop the tears from coursing down her cheeks. She choked back a sob. _Oh, Jane, honey, be calm. It isn't me. I'm not dead. Please take some comfort in that. _Maura couldn't stand the idea that Jane was being toyed with, and that she was being made to feel that Maura was dead. Maura steeled her heart and continued to ask questions. She didn't know what his plans for her were, but wanted to keep him talking.

"How did your brother know Charles Hoyt?" Maura winced when she said his name. Even that was distasteful.

"He didn't, actually. He just happened to be making a delivery at the prison when the riot broke out. He called me on his cell as he was waiting for Hoyt outside the police department. Said Hoyt offered him serious money for a ride. Then I never heard from Jim again."

The name matched the victim's, Maura noted.

"But why do you blame Jane?" she asked.

"On the drive from the prison Hoyt told Jim all about Detective Rizzoli, how she shot his hands to disable him, how she framed him for the murders he'd been convicted of. Said she was one bad cop that was going to get what was coming to her. He was planning on going straight to the commissioner's office and plead his case."

"And your brother believed him?"

"Yes. I do, too. Plenty of cops are bad. Why not Rizzoli? She's high profile enough to be the perfect bad cop, probably taking bribes or something."

Maura wanted to laugh, it was all so ludicrous. "Don't you think I'd know if my wife was a corrupt cop?'

"No. A lot of spouses are kept in the dark. So, to answer your question, little lady, I'm going to lure Jane in here and I'm going to kill her." Maura's heart pounded at the thought of Jane dying in front of her.

"You're not a killer," Maura said. "You won't be able to do it."

The man laughed. "You think I can't? Lady I was in Iraq and Afghanistan. I killed plenty of people there."

"That's different. A war zone is different from cold-blooded murder."

A radio cackled in the background. The man stopped, listened, then smiled.

"Show time. They just called in the discovery of the body."

_Oh, Jane, I love you so much, honey. I hope I have a chance to tell you myself-soon. _

Jane's hands alternated between hurting and cramping. She slowly approached the facedown body.

"Gently pick her up and turn her over, Jane," Korsak instructed. Jane nodded. She started to tell Korsak she wasn't new at this, but realized she was new at thinking it was her wife's body they'd discovered. That put a whole new meaning on finding a body.

Jane gently turned her over and dropped to her knees. Tears fell silently.

"Janie?" Frankie said. "Is it-?"

Jane shook her head. "No, it's not Maura. Thank God," she breathed.

Jane studied the young woman before her. She was the same height, hair color, and body composition as Maura. The Southie m.e. started his examination. Jane rose to her full height.

"Let's go back to the precinct. I want to review all of Maura's cases. Some sick son of a bitch did this deliberately. I think the reason Maura was kidnapped is in those case files."

Jane turned back to Frankie. "Thank you for being here with me, Frankie. Now if you'll give me a ride to the precinct, there's no time to lose."

"Sure, Janie," he answered.

TBC. I am now on twitter, hbCarolyn, so see you there!


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, never did, never will…hmm, unless I win the lottery and Tess Gerritsen and Janet Tamaro want to sell…hmmm, nope, don't own 'em. Just having fun playing.**

Chapter 23. Find Her, Please!

Jane wasted no time in pulling all of Maura's old cases. She carried them down to the morgue and piled the files next to Maura's desk. Sitting in Maura's chair she tried to calm her racing heart.

_Hang in there, sweetheart. We're looking for you. _Jane inhaled Maura's scent still lingering in the air. A combination of cinnamon, her shampoo and body wash filled Jane's senses. A lump began forming in her throat again, so she swallowed hard and pushed her thoughts away. Crying was counterproductive.

Upstairs in the bullpen Frost and Korsak combined forces to think of anyone at all that could have kidnapped Maura. Every name they came up with, they scanned through Frost's computer resources. No one seemed likely.

After a couple of hours Frost leaned back in his chair. "Why no ransom demand? The Isles' have a lot of money, maybe someone saw an opportunity to try and make a few bucks."

"If that was the case, Frost, we'd have had a ransom note by now. Someone would have called Jane or Maura's family. That's why I keep thinking one of her old cases is connected to this."

"How's Jane holding up?" Frost asked.

"Very well, thank you," Jane walked into the bullpen and sat at her desk. "I came up here for a change of scenery and to ask you guys if you found anything."

Korsak shook his head. "No, we've tried every connection we can think of. You?"

Jane also shook her head. "Nothing that seems to jump out at me. But I think we are missing one possible source."

"Who?" Frost and Korsak sounded like twins as they answered simultaneously.

"Hoyt."

"Jane, he's dead."

"Not all of his victims are dead, Korsak. Look at me, I'm still alive."

"Yeah, but you didn't kidnap Maura, did you? Planning to elope today Jane?" Korsak said teasingly.

Jane fell silent for a moment. "Maybe we should have. If we had Maura would be safe right now." _Safe in my arms. Damn, she was right. I __**can't**__ protect her. _

"Jane," Korsak said loudly. "I've been trying to catch your attention."

"How can this be related to Hoyt?"

"He did a lot of things to a lot of people, Korsak and they leave families behind. Listen, I'm going back to Maura's office. Let me know if you think of anything," Jane's voice began to falter. She fled to the elevator as tears began to roll down her cheeks once again.

She practically ran into Maura's office, slammed the door shut and fell to the floor. Jane pounded out her frustration on the floor of the office as she sobbed.

"Dammit, she was right! Maura was right all along. I can't protect her. How can I marry a woman I love and can't protect?" The sobs rolled through her, fresh each time she thought of how Maura might have been right to divorce Jane.

"How the hell can I start a family when they get kidnapped or terrorized because of me?" Jane was inconsolable. The tears puddle under her; as she smelled Maura's scent the thought that Jane was poison to her family renewed in her mind. Her eyes were past puffy and were almost swollen.

"Jane!" Korsak's voice broke through Jane's tears. "Let me in!" Jane reached up and unlocked the door. Korsak flew in and crouched next to Jane. He gathered her up in his arms.

"Jane, you know we'll find her, it's just a matter of time. Frost is going through the database upstairs as we speak."

Jane shook her head. "She was right, Vince, I'm poison. I can't take care of Maura. How can I marry her again, knowing that because she's with me, she'll always be a target for someone who wants to get to me?"

"Jane, Maura loves you. You two belong together. Each of you would be miserable without the other."

"Maura deserves to have a fantastic life, with someone who loves her and can protect her, Vince. I can't protect her," Jane cried again, this time pounding Korsak's chest in frustration. He rocked her back and forth for a moment.

"She wants you, kid. Just remember that." Korsak comforted Jane until her crying stopped. Just then his cell phone rang.

"Korsak, I was thinking about our latest Hoyt victim. Didn't he have a brother?" Frost asked. Korsak looked at Jane.

"Didn't Hoyt's latest vic have a younger brother?" he asked. Jane nodded.

"Yeah, Daniel I think is his name. Why? Frost think he's a possible?"

"What's the kid's address, Frost? You and I will pay him a visit."

"I want to go," Jane said. Korsak shook his head.

"No. You're too emotional and way too close to this case. I want you rational and in one piece when we find Maura," Korsak said.

"Yeah, there'll be hell to pay if Maura's wife isn't in one piece," Frost said, coming down to the morgue to join Korsak.

"I have the address. Let's go."

Jane watched the two detectives run out of the morgue to investigate their latest lead. She stood and headed for the bathroom to put some water on her face.

"Were you and your brother close when you were growing up?" Maura's voice remained calm.

"Yes. He was the best big brother a kid could have. Too care of me when the bullies came around."

"That's nice. You have some good memories, then."

"Yeah. If it hadn't been for Detective Rizzoli I'd have more memories. But your wife screwed that all up for me, didn't she?"

"Jane wouldn't have done that, trust me. I know her."

"You sure?" the man sneered. "She's a cop. You can't trust cops."

"I can. I married one. I don't have any siblings. I always wanted one, though."

"Your parents stop after having you, Dr. Isles?"

"I was adopted. My parents were a little older when they brought me home so I guess they weren't planning on expanding the family."

"Sorry about that. I mean, I think adopted kids are lucky because they're chosen. But if you wanted a brother or sister, it's too bad you didn't get one."

"What branch of the service did you serve in?"

"Marines."

"You saw a lot of combat then."

"Yes. I saw a lot, period. Trust me."

"Did you always want to be a marine?" Maura asked.

"Enough with the questions, Dr. Isles," the man seemed irritated. _Oh, so he probably wanted to have a career in the Marines and it got cut short, or he wanted to be a cop…_ Maura pondered this. She knew a lot of people who had run-ins with the law had a higher chance of wanting to actually be a cop before they got into trouble.

"Did you want a military career or one in law enforcement?" she decided to tread the waters to see his response.

"I said, shut up, Dr. Isles!" the man gestured with the gun in his hand. He came close to hitting Maura with it but stopped at the last moment.

"You know what? I think I'll just go ahead and kill you, Dr. Isles. When I'm far enough away I'll call Detective Rizzoli personally and let her know where your remains are." The man leaned down into Maura's face. She could smell his fear along with his putrid breath. He placed the pistol against Maura's head and cocked the trigger.

Maura closed her eyes and pictured Jane in her mind. She sent all her love to Jane. _I want you to have a good life, love. It looks like I won't be here with you in person but I'll always be with you in spirit. I love you, Jane Rizzoli. I hope you know that and never forget it. _She waited for the expected explosion against her temple.

Jane felt a jolt of fear run through her body. Jumping up the chair crashed to the floor behind her. _Maura where are you? _She paced Maura's office. _I hope you're all right and nothing's been done to you. _She gripped the edge of the desk in anger. _If he's done anything to you, sweetheart, trust me, I'll spend my life making sure he pays for it. _

She thought back to her days as a homeless person down at the waterfront. Let's see the remains were found by the waterfront, but if I wanted to kidnap someone and remain undetected, where would I take my victim? She thought. Let's see what we can figure out here. Jane started mentally cataloguing every place possible to hide a kidnap victim.

Frost rang the doorbell then knocked. Weapons drawn each man poised for a response. When none came Frost looked at Korsak, who nodded. Frost shoved his shoulder against the door and they entered the small apartment.

"Looks like no one's here," he said. Dust covered most of the furnishings, as if the person left days before and hadn't returned. Korsak agreed. "I'll take the bedroom you start here in the living room. Check everything, even under the bed and the mattress. Maybe he made notes."

Both men carefully but swiftly started going through Daniel Paul's belongings. Frost noted a Veteran's Administration file open on his computer. Reading through it he saw that Paul was on various medicines for psychotic episodes. He called in to Korsak.

"He's psychotic, according to the VA. I wonder if he's having an episode."

"Maybe. I found a notepad next to the bed, looks like something was written on it. Hand me a pencil, Frost."

Using a technique gleaned from watching Maura Korsak lightly traced over the indented writing.

"Something about a warehouse."

"Where else would you stash a kidnap victim, if not at the waterfront, eh Korsak?"

"Let's get Jane and start down there. I'll notify SWAT and some of the uniforms to start cordoning off the area."

"Hang in there, Doc. We're coming for you," Frost said as they left Paul's apartment.

"Yeah, Korsak, what is it?" Jane answered her cell. She listened for a moment then relief set in. "Great. Pull in the autopsy bay and I'll hop in the back."

"Let Frost and me handle this, Jane. I want you there because Maura will be looking for you and I know we can't keep you away. But no rash decisions, you hear me?"

"Yeah, Korsak, you're yelling into my ear so loudly I can't miss your message."

"We'll be there in less than two."

The man crept out of the area and headed for his car. He kept his eye out for any witnesses but he couldn't see anyone. He needed food. After all this time he hadn't eaten. His system was telling him he needed something in his gut. Checking the street he pulled out of the driveway. A headlight came into his rearview mirror but the other vehicle changed lanes and passed him. A sigh of relief escaped his lips. He didn't notice the two police cruisers pulling up in front of the warehouse area, on the opposite side of where he exited.

Jane flew out of the car before Korsak could turn off the engine. "Jane, wait!" he called.

"I'm not doing anything, Korsak. I'm just standing here."

"Okay. This is what we're going to do. Jane is going to be a bystander for now. The unis said they have the whole warehouse area under surveillance. The SWAT team is two blocks back, waiting for instructions to move in. I want a chance to walk through the area before we formulate an actual plan," Korsak said to Frost.

"Gotcha. I'll take the south side, you take the north?" Frost asked. Korsak nodded. He radioed to the first cruiser and related his plans. Several of the uniformed officers spread out.

Returning to the warehouse the man walked back into his unit. He sat at the table and pulled the first cheeseburger out of the bag. He pulled the paper back and was about to take a bite when he heard footsteps. He froze, listening. Waiting a moment and not hearing anything further, he resumed eating.

Jane watched Frost and Korsak start examining different warehouses. Not able to stay still she crept off, down another warehouse aisle.

Jane tried to peek in windows or through cracks in the metal siding. So far she wasn't able to detect anything. Periodically she stopped and listened, trying to overhear human sounds. Nothing. Jane tried unit after unit. She met up with Frost at the end of the second aisle of warehouse units she'd inspected.

She raised her eyebrows at Frost. He shook his head. Fighting off a sigh Jane glanced around. Korsak crept around his own corner and shook his head. She saw several uniformed cops down at the other end of the warehouse district.

Suddenly Jane stopped, her hand in the air to make sure everyone stayed quiet. _What did I hear? _She wondered. _I heard a sound. What was it?_ All three detectives stood stock still and listened.

A small hiccup came from the corner of the warehouse unit nearest to them. Jane's heart began to race. _Maura's crying, _she thought. Silently Jane walked closer to the corner of the unit. Through the cracks she could make out part of the license plate of a car parked inside. Her pulse raced. _That's Maura's license plate! _Jane motioned to Korsak and Frost that this was the right unit.

Korsak walked away from the unit and quietly called it in to the other offices and SWAT team. He turned back to Jane, motioning her to wait a minute. After thirty seconds a quick whistle sounded so Korsak knew SWAT was in place. Looking up he saw two SWAT officers in silhouette, on the roof of the opposite unit.

Suddenly all three officers and several of the uniformed cops swarmed the warehouse unit.

"Maura!" Jane called. "Where are you?"

_It's Jane! _Maura thought. She tried to call out behind the duct tape covering her mouth. She bounced up and down on the concrete, trying to make any noise she could. Swinging her feet together Maura pounded against the metal sided wall. Jane heard it and turned her head.

"Over here," she murmured. Turning around a corner on the other side of the Mercedes Jane saw a small figure in the corner. She stepped forward.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24. Checkmate

"Jane, wait!" Korsak called out. He looked back at Frost who in turn was studying Maura. All three detectives looked at the medical examiner. Maura slowly shook her head back and forth in a slow, determined manner. Her eyes were huge with terror.

Frost glanced down. A small red laser light shone on the cement just ahead of Jane's right foot. Another step and Jane would have triggered an explosive.

"Maura's rigged with explosives, Jane. We have to be careful. Step back," Frost said calmly and deliberately. Maura, too, calmed down when she saw Jane move backward.

"Good evening, detectives. I suppose you're here to rescue Dr. Isles?" a voice came from above them. All three looked up to see a man in his thirties standing on the scaffolding on the other side of the warehouse unit.

"As you can see there's a bit of a deterrent. I rigged it when I decided not to blow her brains out earlier today. I wanted to have my fun before the big moment."

"Daniel Paul?" Korsak called up.

"All in due time, my good man. Now to my requirements. All of you except for Detective Rizzoli need to vacate the unit, NOW! I will not repeat my request." The man held up a remote control unit. Frost grabbed Korsak and nodded to the door. Both men retreated back through it, keeping Jane and Paul in their sights.

"Good. Oh, and Detectives, please call off the cops and the SWAT team. You guys are as subtle as a mud bath." He chuckled at his own wit. His eyes returned to Jane.

"You may call me Daniel. Your intrepid detective knows my name so we might as well use it. Detective, you may know by now, but let me clue you in as to why we're here today. You were instrumental in the death of my brother James."

"No, Daniel, I wasn't. A psychopathic killer by the name of Charles Hoyt killed your brother. I was another of Hoyt's intended victims. Did he tell you that?"

"He told my brother you'd give me some twisted tale of him being in love with you and wanting your blood on his hands, but that it wasn't true. You're just another corrupt cop like the ones who put innocent people in jail for things they don't do. Anyway, it doesn't matter. My brother is dead, and you, Detective Rizzoli, are going to pay for it."

"Back to my game. If you want your wife back, Detective, you have to literally beg for it. Down on your knees now. Tell me how much you love her and want her to live."

Jane knelt down, keeping her hands in plain sight. It wasn't required of her but she didn't want Daniel to have a knee-jerk reaction if he thought she was going for a weapon.

"What makes you think I won't pull my service revolver and shoot you?" she asked.

"Because you supposedly love your wife, Detective. You kill me, my muscles will contract upon death and this remote will detonate Dr. Isles. If you beg for her life successfully I'll turn it off and Dr. Isles will be able to safely remove the explosives."

"Okay. I'm begging. Maura is the love of my life and she deserves to live."

"Ah, how touching," Daniel said sarcastically. "That sounded like the grocery list being recited. Try again."

"You've had her captive for several hours, Daniel. Has Maura talked to you? Tried to engage you in conversation?"

"Yes."

"Then you know how kind and compassionate Maura is. How she truly cares for others. I'm sure she talked with you about your brother, wanting to know more about your lives together, am I right?"

"Good point, Detective. We did have quite a conversation earlier about just such things. So if Dr. Isles is so nice and deserves to live, what about you, Detective? Do you deserve to live?" Daniel asked. Jane hesitated.

"Take me, Daniel. Let Maura live. Let her go. Our friends are outside, she'll be all right. Use me as your shield to get away. Maura deserves to live. She knows how much I love her. I give you my life in exchange for hers."

If Jane had been close enough to hear Maura's reaction she would have heard the catch in Maura's breathing. Maura's eyes were huge once again in fear. She didn't want Jane to have to sacrifice her life for hers. Maura didn't want to live without Jane.

"How chivalrous of you, Detective."

"Not really. I'm poison to Maura. I love her but because of me she is in danger. She was in danger when Hoyt was stalking me. He took her captive, tied her down to her own autopsy table to lure me in. It worked of course. Maura had asked me for a divorce but Hoyt knew I still loved her. I will always love Maura." For this last sentence Jane turned and stared at Maura. Jane ignored the ache in her heart at seeing Maura in this situation-because of her.

Korsak stood close enough to the walls of the unit to hear what was being said. Frost was deep in a strategy meeting with two of the tech guys from the SWAT team.

He came over to Korsak.

"Are they still talking?" he asked in a low voice. Korsak nodded.

"Good that buys us a little time. Keep your eye on it, Korsak; if needed, do something to keep them where they're at," Frost told him.

"You have a plan?"

"Yeah. We're trying to jam the radio frequency on the IED he used on Maura. Turns out it looks pretty simple, like ones used in Iraq."

"Paul was an explosives expert in the Marines, it makes sense he might use one here. Particularly since he's psychotic. Good work, Frost. Keep me posted."

Frost returned to the SWAT guys. Korsak kept his ear to the wall, so to speak. He could hear Jane's voice breaking; he wondered how much longer before the detective herself broke.

"I'm begging you. Take me instead. I can help you get out of here without any problem. Just let Maura leave, unharmed." Tears rolled down Jane's cheeks.

"Please, just do it! She doesn't deserve to die," Jane sobbed.

"What about you, detective? Do you have a death wish?"

"No, I want to live, but if one of us has to die today I'd rather it be me than Maura. She is perfection and love and all of the good things the rest of us have lost."

"So I get to kill you but only if I release Dr. Isles unharmed? Is that what I'm hearing?"

"Yes," Jane whispered. She was still on her knees but bent over at the waist, feeling like she needed to hold herself in.

"Please let her go. Turn her loose then you can kill me if you want," Jane stood once again, her voice clear. Her resolve sealed her fate: her life for Maura's.

"We're good to go," Frost murmured in Korsak's ear.

"Give me a couple minutes to coordinate with the uniforms standing around. After you jam the frequency I want all of us flying in there, to confuse Paul as much as possible. I'll grab Jane, you grab Maura and the uniforms will rush Paul."

Frost nodded. Korsak stealthily crept away from the unit to talk to the sergeant in charge of the uniformed cops.

Jane stood before Daniel Paul for what seemed like an eternity. She held his gaze, challenging him to understand how much she wanted Maura set free and how resolved she was to exchanging her life for her wife's.

Maura had cried so much in the past half hour she didn't think she had any tears left in her. Seeing Jane standing in front of Paul, grim and determined to do what she could to save Maura's life, broke Maura's heart and once again the tears came.

"On two," Korsak murmured. He raised his service weapon and aimed it at the unit door.

"TWO!" he yelled. The door gave in, Korsak grabbed Jane, Frost went toward Maura.

"FREEZE!" Daniel Paul yelled. He pushed viciously at the remote control but nothing happened. He glanced at the remote in his hand and noticed the red button was no longer blinking. The explosive was unarmed. Quickly he raised his pistol.

Just as Korsak grabbed Jane and pulled her toward the door, Paul fired a shot. Maura was in Frost's arms, the explosive device removed from her and lying inert on the floor. She heard a gunshot and looked as Korsak and Jane both stumbled toward the door. Jane's hair seemed to be flying then she was on the ground. Korsak lie in the doorway. Frost raised his weapon and fired twice. Paul fell from the scaffolding to the floor below and lie still. Maura and Frost ran to both.

Jane sat up, holding her arm. She looked at it but didn't see any blood. Moving her hand she flexed her arm. No blood, just a small tear on the side of the fabric.

"I'm okay, just a graze."

"Probably a contusion," Maura said, crouching down next to Jane. "You'll have some pain and stiffness for a couple of days."

"Like my hands can tell me when it's going to rain?" Jane asked. Maura nodded.

"Pretty much. Come on, love, let's get out of here," Maura held her hand out to Jane and pulled up her wife. They hurried over to Korsak. Frost was helping him up.

"Jane's graze wound must have passed by pretty close," Korsak said. "Knocked us both down." He looked at Jane. "You okay, kid?" Jane nodded.

"Detective Rizzoli, Dr. Isles, we have EMTs standing by. They need to examine you now, make sure you're all right," the head of the SWAT team said.

Jane stared into Maura's eyes. Maura held the gaze. "I don't know about you, but I'm fine. I have my wife in my arms. I'm home." Maura began to cry again and Jane pulled her close.

"Shh, sweetheart, we'll be fine. We're together." Maura's head was on Jane's shoulder and Jane's arms were around Maura's waist.

"I think you should be seen by the EMTs, Maur. He forcibly took you from your mother's home this morning and held you captive. You may be weak or dehydrated, at the very least."

"Promise me no hospital stays."

"No, no hospital stays for either of us. I'm tired of spending time in a hospital bed," Jane replied.

Maura went over to the EMTs and they began an examination. They found the small cut that produced the drop of blood in the kitchen that morning and bandaged it. Maura got cut when Daniel Paul tried to push her out to her car and accidentally brushed the weapon across the top of Maura's head. Jane gasped when Maura pulled up the sweatshirt she'd been wearing and the bruises she acquired that day were exposed. Jane's hands balled into a fist and she wanted to punch Daniel Paul for what he did.

"It's okay, Jane. I'm fine. Bruises heal quickly."

"But he shouldn't have done that to you, Maur. He did it because of me," Jane cried. Maura flew into Jane's arms. Cupping her hands around Jane's face she looked deeply into Jane's eyes.

"Sweetheart, he was psychotic. That was why he was being treated at the VA hospital and why the Marines discharged him. This had nothing to do with you." Jane dried her tears. Maura glanced back at the EMT that had been taking care of her.

"I'm done here, gentlemen. Thank you for your help." Maura took Jane's hand and pulled her away.

"What time is it?" Maura asked.

Jane checked her watch. "Two twelve. Why?"

"This is our wedding day, Jane. How about we reconvene in Mother's backyard at sunset this evening?"

"You still want to go through with the wedding today?" Jane asked incredulous at the thought of being married on top of everything else that happened that day.

"I do. See? I'm already practicing my vows," Maura smiled. Jane laughed.

"I think the wedding guests left, Maura."

"We have wedding guests, Jane. Take a look around. All these friends and coworkers who helped out today deserve at least to be fed."

Jane laughed again. "You're right, Maur. I'm sure Ma made enough food to feed three armies."

"We only have one. I want to be married to you today, Jane Rizzoli."

"What about your dress?"

"I can wear any dress in my closet. In fact I can think of a couple already that are pretty close to the same shade of off-white I was already wearing today anyway. We just have to get you another tux."

Jane turned and called for her brother. "Frankie, get your butt over here. I need you."

"Yeah, Janie?"

"Be a good best man and go get me another tux. Maura wants to get married at sunset."

"Ma will be happy. She's been wondering what to do with all of the food she made."

"I'll call Ma and let her know of our plans. Now git. Maura and I are going to repair the damage."

"We should probably soak in some hot water, Jane. Help our bruises and muscles recover."

"Hmm, that sounds good," Jane answered.

"No falling asleep in the tub, Jane Rizzoli. I want you fresh and alert for the ceremony," Maura admonished.

"By the way, what did you tell the guests about why the wedding was postponed earlier?" Maura asked. Her laughter could be heard floating behind her as she and Jane left to get dressed for their wedding.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

**-Disclaimer: Since this is the last chapter I want to run the disclaimer again. I do not own these characters but I've had a very enjoyable time over these past weeks playing with them. They belong to Janet Tamaro, TNT and Tess Gerritsen and I appreciate they're lending them out.**

**A/N: A warning, if you may: there is one expletive at the end of this chapter, because it's the only one I didn't change the rating. **

Chapter 25. I Do

"Sit," Maura instructed Jane. Jane promptly dropped down on the side of the bed.

"I thought we were taking a bath?" she asked. Maura almost laughed. Any other time Jane would have leered at her with that comment but the detective had been through too much that day.

"We are, after we have a little chat." Jane groaned.

"Maura, whatever I did I'm sorry. We tried to find you quickly and-" Jane's words were interrupted by Maura's lips crashing down on hers. The kiss was long and passionate. Maura broke it off first, needing to breathe.

"You didn't do anything wrong, love. I want to talk about what you said in the warehouse." Jane looked at Maura quizzically.

"I said you deserved to live. You do."

"I know. But before that, and after that, you made reference to being 'poison.'"

"Oh, that." Jane hung her head. After all they'd been through, and seeing Maura tied up and booby-trapped with explosives, and she was going to lose her anyway?

Jane covered her face with her hands. "I understand," she said.

"Understand what? I haven't said anything Jane."

"You don't want to marry me after all. You changed your mind," Jane wanted to cry but was too emotionally exhausted.

Maura reached over and turned Jane's face to her. She leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Love, I want to marry you, more now than this morning. I want you to understand I love you. You are not 'poison' to me. You never were; you never will be. You can't be poison to me, Jane."

"Maura, I can't protect you. We found that out today. You were right before."

"I was insane before. I let Hoyt get to me. He got what he wanted in that he forced me to choose between his brand of terror and my love for you. In turn it caused you pain. I will never understand how I could have overlooked all of my training, Jane. I love you. There is no one else for me, never will be, but you. The good with the bad, isn't that the phrase?"

"I think it's 'for better or for worse,'" Jane mumbled.

"Exactly. We've had enough 'worse.' I vote for 'better.'"

"I can't protect you."

"Yes, you can. You did today. In fact, I think we were made for each other," Maura said.

"You do?"

"Yes. You have a contusion on your arm, I'm dehydrated, I got kidnapped earlier today, you rescued me without your firearm, willing to exchange your life for mine. It's all good, Jane. We're here together, aren't we?" Maura smiled. Jane snorted.

"You have a funny way of looking at things, Doc."

"We're here, about to take a bath and get ready for our wedding. I have a dress, Frankie is bringing you a fresh tux, your mother gets to serve her food, our parents are in attendance."

"Oh, yeah, your mother is okay. She's at home. I checked with Frost. He kept getting updates from the hospital."

Maura kissed Jane again. "You take care of me in many ways, Jane. I couldn't ask for a better partner or wife than you. Besides I love you. Also most people think I'm weird and I don't want to have to find someone else."

Jane knew her emotions were on a roller coaster when she started laughing. Jumping up she grabbed Maura in her arms and kissed her one more time, long and passionately.

"Okay, Dr. Rizzoli-Isles, time for a bath. If we don't get started on time the Boston PD is going to call out the national guard and Ma might actually kill me," Jane said.

All of the guests were seated in the garden area. The ribbons and baby's breath held up well with the extraordinary efforts of the florist, who started running around replacing everything when he got the phone call about the new start time of the wedding. The last touches had just been put in place when Maura arrived.

Jane stood at the head of the aisle with Frankie by her side. Maura had pulled Frankie aside to warn him he may need to physically hold Jane up during part of the ceremony because of everything they'd been through that day. Frankie promised Jane wouldn't do any face plants on his watch.

The wedding march began and the guests rose. Jane watched Maura begin her walk down the aisle on the arm of her father. Constance and Angela defied tradition by sitting next to each other. As Angela started to cry so did Constance. Jane heard their sniffles and smiled. Her eyes fixed on Maura and her smile grew. So did Maura's, whose eyes were only on Jane.

They met at the altar and Jane took Maura's hands in hers. Her gaze never left Maura's face. Korsak began the traditional wedding vows and Jane followed along without leaving Maura's face. The guests, the gazebo, all of it fell away. She could see only Maura. Maura noticed the same, she could only see Jane. No one else existed for either.

Jane broke her gaze only momentarily to stop Korsak.

"I have something I want to say to Maura before our vows end. Maura, I love you more than life itself. You are my life, my soul mate, my morning, my day, my night. I will spend the rest of my life showing you just how much I love you and how much you mean to me. I am so glad you're marrying me although I never need a repeat of our vows to know what you mean to me and how much I love you," Jane said.

Tears spilled down both Jane's and Maura's faces. As Korsak commenced them to be spouses for life Jane lifted Maura's veil. Tipping Maura's face up to meet hers Jane kissed Maura very gently. Maura kissed Jane back and they started back down the aisle to begin their lives anew.

Several hours later Jane loaded their bags in the back of her car and went in search of Maura. She groaned when she remembered how much of her mother's pasta she ate. Jane remembered having two helpings of gnocchi and at least three of lasagna. The cannoli looked too good to pass up and Jane only intended to have one but the marscapone cheese tasted so good she ate three cannoli. Then came the wedding cake…

"Hi, love, looking for me?" Maura said. Still smiling Maura thought it might be days before she quit smiling.

"Yes, Mrs. Rizzoli-Isles, it's time for us to go. We have a honeymoon to start," Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist. "I got our bags."

"Where are we going?" Maura asked.

"For the next couple of days we're going to your parents' beach house. A little R and R is I think how your father phrased it."

"He's right, we need the time to recharge our batteries," Maura replied. She loved her parents' beach house, it was private yet part of the rest of the small community.

"Oh I plan on recharging your batteries, Mrs. Rizzoli, you can bet on that," Jane said in a low voice. Maura giggled.

"I think I knew that," she said.

"After that we're going to Europe. I know it's not exciting for you, but I've never been. We're seeing the major cities of course: Paris, London, Rome. We'll be just Jane and Maura on their honeymoon."

"Yes, but Jane, all we really need is a hotel room with room service," Maura said. She gazed up at Jane with innocent eyes.

"Fuck," Jane said.

"Language," Maura said and grinned.

The End

Thank you to all who read and reviewed, and enjoyed this story. When I started this I had no idea it would end up being 25 chapters long. Thank you!


End file.
